Doesn't surprise me
by onel-ff
Summary: What happens when Captain Lauren Alister returns to her home after 3 years as the new sergeon of San Antonio Memorial? Will her brother accept the reason for her return? Or will someone uncover the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Not sure if I'm happy with this! But please read and review! Chapters will follow episodes. Starts 1x01. I don't own anything.

6:22PM

"Let's clear it out." TC called as he and the EMS crew wheeled the trolley through. "Move it people." TC ordered, turning to the doctor he asked. "I need a type and screen and two units of blood."

"Sure thing." The doctor nodded before heading off to organise the necessary tests. "You got lucky there TC." The doctor whistled.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." TC retorted, cockily. He really didn't need his ego inflating even more.

TC began making his way to the break room when Dr Alexander's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Heard about it over dispatch. Hell of a way to start your shift."

"Not my first choice." He chuckled. Noticing the new linen trolley, TC reached for a clean scrub top before depositing his blooded top into the nearest bin.

"You look like crap" Jordan stated, matter of factly. "Are you fighting again?"

TC simply ignored his ex girlfriend's comments and dismissed her. "But this time, it wasn't me who started it."

"It never is." Jordan muttered. "Now you're here. I need your paperwork, you're a month behind."

"In case you realised. Paperwork isn't really my biggest priority."

Jordan shook her head. "Just do your paperwork, stop going out and getting drunk, you've got bigger things to worry about." With one last look Jordan headed back to her patients, greeting Drew as she passed.

"Morning or whatever." Drew grumbled at TC, his voice low.

Drew Alister was one of TC's best friends, he, like TC was an Army medic and had served overseas on many occasions. He was now an Army Reserve and when he wasn't being shipped off overseas he was a Resident in San Antonio Memorial Hospital.

TC sighed. "Hey, you know anything about this new doctor? Some hot shot or something?" He asked after a moment or two, looking up from the charts he was holding.

He shook his head. Catching sight of Topher Zia, he called him over. "Hey, Topher? You heard anything about the new attending?" Drew asked, curiously he wandered over to the group. They had all been informed that there would be a new attending starting today but they hadn't been given anything more.

"The surgeon? No. Just as in the dark as you." Topher shrugged. Lifting his wrist, he sighed. "Anyway, she's late."

8:41PM

It had been little before 9PM when TC had been called to a multi-vehicle accident. He was glad for the break, he had been trying to avoid Jordan all evening especially with her on his back about the drug paperwork.

"Hey TC?" Topher called across the ER, gaining TC's attention, he continued. "We've got an accident in Kerr County, looking bad."

TC nodded and soon enough they were on their way.

9:01PM

"What do we got?" TC asked, his voice loud as he tried to drown out the sound of the propellers spinning.

"Fight between an SUV, Car and motorbike." The medevac doctor informed. There had been two units sent to help, the call had come saying that two cars had collided and the second car had then spun itself around and knocked a motorbike off the road.

"They said there was a doctor on scene? Was she involved in the accident." Topher added, his voice also loud.

"Yeah! There's a woman, blonde, cute, ya know. Says she's an attending, she's banged up pretty bad too." One of the first medevac doctors said. "She's the one on the sun roof, look over there."

TC and Topher listened carefully before turning their head in the direction he had been pointing. They caught sight of a blonde woman, she still had her helmet on but they could see from the reflections that her hair had been light. They couldn't really determine her age either but she was fairly tall at 5ft5, and her leather's clung to her figure, she had in fact been the motorbike rider.

The two doctors nodded, both adjusting their bags they ran towards the SUV. The motorbike rider had been hanging over the sun roof, stabilising a young boy's head. "I need some help over here!" She screamed.

"Hey, ma'am. I'm-"

That voice. She may have been slightly dazed from the knock she had received to her head but she knew exactly who it was. TC Callahan.

Ignoring him, she spoke. "Okay, here we have Matthew. Now my little friend Mathew has a separation of the spine to the skull, the nerves are holding it in place. We need to stabilise him and get him into surgery." Trying to shake her head a little, the other doctor caught sight.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna need to check you out. Witnesses say you were flung from the motorbike." Topher said, his voice steady as he tried to speak to the woman who had clearly been the doctor.

"I've seen worse." She muttered, her head turning towards the dark hair, green eye doctor that had climbed into the car. "Isn't that right T?"

TC's head snapped up, her visor had been pushed up and he could see her eyes. It didn't take much to recognise the huskiness. "Wh-wh- Lori?" TC struggled. Lori was supposed to be on tour, she still had another 5 months left and she had already completed 4.

"Let's save the pleasantries, T." Lori said. "I need you to stabilise his neck for me, I can't see a thing with this helmet on." Truth was, she had took quite a knock, the helmet had taken most impact luckily, but she could feel her own body start to bruise.

"Let me." TC said. Reaching up, he gently unclipped the clasp before slowly pulling it off. "Nice to see civilian life hasn't deterred you from action."

"Did you ever think it would?" She chuckled lightly. Shaking her head she continued, "he had movement in his extremities. He's got a chance."

"Hey T, Molly says our neurosurgeon is in Houston and our new attending still hasn't shown up at the ER. They can't get hold of her." Topher called, rain had began to pour quite quickly. They needed to get out of there.

Lori lifted her head, looking up until she could see TC. "Did I tell you I got a new job? Oh and my phone- it's kinda water logged."

"This really shouldn't surprise me. After all, trouble follows." He shook his head, biting his lip not to chuckle before calling back out. "Toph? I think we got that covered."

9:41PM

TC, Topher and Lori all followed the gurney into the ER. They had arrived by chopper just before the storm hit, thankfully.

"Listen up, 9 year old Matthew. Skull is detached from the spine, we need to get him up to the OR now." TC declared as soon as they were through the doors. Doctors and nurses come in all different directions.

They all began attaching drips and organising rooms when a man, no taller than Lori appeared. He was wearing a suit and had clearly, quite possibly been the man she had arranged to meet.

"He can't go to the OR, our new surgeon hasn't arrived yet." Rogosa declared, his hands flailing around in panic. This would of course reflect badly on the ER.

Chatter started amongst a few, TC had tried to protest but it was the husky voice that caught their attention.

"Well if I may.." Lori spoke up from beside the gurney she and TC were pushing through the ER. Stepping back from the gurney, she raised her bloodied hand. "Captain Lauren Alister, your new surgeon. Sorry I was well- uh a little late. Got caught up in a little traffic."

Those who surrounded couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Even TC had to hide his smirk.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a surgery to perform." And with a smile, Lori was off.

11:04PM

"So who is that?" Krista, the new intern asked. It hadn't taken long for the news to fly around the hospital. "You know, the hotshot, total biker girl." She had been leant against the nurses station when the sudden gossip had began.

"That is Lauren Alister" Jordan smiled sadly, hearing the end of the conversation the two new interns had been having.

"Wait, Alister as in Dr Alister? Why's everyone calling her Lori?" Krista asked, confused.

"Yes, Drew's little sister." Jordon nodded before she shrugged. "I just know she'll have your head if you try and call her Lauren, she hates it." She said with a slight chuckle.

Jordan had met Lori when she was serving with TC on one of his tours, they had been friends for years and they looked out for each other. TC took on a big brother role with the Alister and even when they hadn't served it was always clear.

"She's pretty." Paul sighed, clearly more impressed by her beauty rather than the fact that she was about to reconstructive surgery whilst she was injured herself.

There was no denying that, Lauren Alister was. Her hair blonde, cut perfectly and naturally straight. After being brought to the ER she had used an elastic tie to throw it up and although it had been done carelessly and somehow made it look effortless and attractive. Her eyes were like the tropical sea, blue and almost see through, the bright colour didn't disguise the black circles that covered her skin.

"What do we know about her" Krista asked, feeling suddenly interested in the woman who seemed to have been a gift sent down on the ER.

"She's a bright kid. Neurosurgeon as a specialty but you name it she's done it. Wanted to be the best of the best, she signed up at 18." Jordan shrugged.

"Wow." The intern muttered, her focus now diverted to the blonde haired woman who had changed into a pair of dark scrubs, finally ridding the leathers. This woman might just become her goddess.

12:20AM

She had just finished the three hour surgery and she really needed a shower, after asking one of the nurses where she could get some fresh scrubs she eventually found the showers. She had just changed when her brother had been leant against an opened locker, clearly reserved for Lori.

"So when were you gonna tell me you were back?" Drew said, making Lori jump.

"What the hell-" She muttered with a raised eyebrow. "Saving a life, kinda my job." She chuckled.

"Stop. Lori. You're my sister I know what you're doing." Drew rolled his eyes, his sister had a habit of diverting attention. "Not here, not now. From war?"

Lori shrugged. "I got the offer, leave was granted." Reaching into her now assigned locker, she used the spray Jordan had kindly leant her. She was ready.

The brother and sister made their way out of the locker room. The slight change in light made her shy away, squinting a little. She had hoped her brother missed it but it seems not.

"Let me look." Drew said. When she tried to pull away, he grabbed her chin and sent her a warning flare. "Lo?"

Huffing, she settled on a gurney that had been stranded in the corridor. "This is pointless."

"Quit it." He warned. "Did you damage your helmet?" She shook her head, checking her pupil dilation he was satisfied she hadn't received any head trauma. "Looks clear, but I wanna book you in for a Head CT."

"No." Lori protested, maybe a little too quickly. "I don't need a CT. Waste of money."

Drew knew he wouldn't win, he never did, he might have been the big brother but Lori was always the confident one. He had assumed that had been caused by his sexuality, he couldn't admit that he was gay which added to the pressure he was under as he served. His sister had known, he was sure she knew before he did, but he knew Lori understood, she had been there through his difficulties, she had even covered for him more times than none.

Sighing, he said. "You feel any worse you get yourself up to that CT. That's an order."

Jumping off the gurney, Lori nodded before raising her hand in mock salute. "Yes Capt."

Drew chuckled, reaching out he ruffled his sister's hair as they began to move down the hallway.

"So have you got anywhere to stay?" Drew asked his sister, walking beside her.

Lori made a slight hum. She hadn't planned, all she knew was that she had been offered a great position in her home town and she wasn't about to pass up on it.

Drew chuckled. "I guess not then." He hadn't expected anything else really, it was typical fashion, she was always ready for action but throw her back to civilian life, not at all. Drew nodded. "Come on, stay with me. Until you get your ass into gear?

"What?!" Lori exclaimed, Drew had always been the most private of people, he would never offer anything. Maybe war had changed him, like it changed herS

"I'm serious Lo, it'll be like old times" Her brother smiled. "And I'd like to have you with me"

"Okay"

"Okay?" When Lori nodded again Drew picked his small sister up and hugged her tightly causing a few of the other doctors to look at the two skeptically, especially the two new interns Krista and Paul.

"Hey, how much longer do I have to wait? Been here for over an hour." A man complained, loudly. This making a few of the staff turn around.

"I'm sorry sir, others have been waiting longer." The receptionist explained. "We're undermanned and the night shift staff are in the middle of a shift change."

"I wanna be seen now." He demanded, temper rising he stood up angrily and marched towards the reception desk.

Setting his sister down, he ordered. "Behind me."

Lori rolled her eyes, he clearly forgot that she served her country and had been in face to face combat. But Drew didn't care as he pushed his sister behind him.

Drew, with arms raised walked over to the tall man. "Sir, you're gonna have to-" Quickly and effectively Drew managed to kick the man's leg, causing him to become unbalanced allowing him to grab the man in a choke hold, despite the man being much bigger than him, Drew's enhanced skills made the movement an easy one. "Don't fight it, big man. And one, it's like a little baby."

Letting the man go it was clear that he had successfully sent the man into a sleep.

After warning the nurses and security that it wouldn't be long before the man began to wake he looked up to be greeted with his sister clapping her hands, sarcastically.

"My hero." She mocked before she walked away.

1:56AM

"Welcome to our break room." TC smiled as he shut the door behind the two new interns, Krista and Paul.

"It's night shift only. We come up here on breaks, after shifts." Topher cut in as he ran past the three, hoping to get in on the game of basketball the residents and attendings were playing.

The two interns stood in awe, they had never known or even thought a hospital could be like this.

Clapping his hands together TC spoke. "Here's my advice for your first year. Forget what you learned in med school. We'll show you stuff they didn't teach." He nodded one last time before running over to join the game.

"Still selling medicine like it was your gift." Lori joked, throwing the basketball to TC's chest making him jump back as he caught it.

"If I remember rightly, I saved your ass on more than a few occasions." The ex-army medic joked.

"I think I kicked yours." She threw back, earning a few chuckles from the doctors that had picked up on the exchanges.

TC was about to respond when the fire door opened, revealing Jordan.

"Guys, we got a GSW. Drew, you're up." Jordan called before running back down to the ER, Lori's brother in tow.

Lauren Allister watched her friend carefully, she knew he and Jordan still had some chemistry going on but she also knew that TC struggled badly with PTSD, especially after his brother was KIA. "You still love her." She said. Not a question.

TC smiled, sadly. "We've been over for years now, L."

3:15AM

"Matthew. Can you hear me?" Lori spoke, her voice soft. After break she had decided to come down and check on the young boy who had been severely injured in the car accident. "Hey bud, it's Dr Alister, you remember me?"

He gave her a small yet painful smile, signalling that he knew her.

"Now, Matthew, can you move your hand?" She asked, her voice steady not portraying her nervousness. He couldn't. Taking a breath she asked again. "Move your hand for me, Matthew"

Slowly but surely Matthew began to move his hand. Lori let out a small prayer as she thanked whoever she could, she hadn't expected to be engulfed in a hug from Matthew's parents.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

6:09AM

"So...your first shift?" TC chuckled as he watched Lauren pull the scrub top off. He couldn't help but notice the scars, they were still there. They had barely faded. "How'd it go?"

She shrugged. "Ya know. I liked the calm." She joked, a small grin appearing on her face.

TC chuckled, he had toured with Lori, he had fought and bled with her and they still remained close.

"I think I'm gonna like it here T" she smiled.

"Good." He replied, sincerely.

The pair made idle chit chat as they headed out to meet Drew. With Lori's bike a write off she had no way home and Drew had offered to take her and TC to breakfast.

They had just made it to the parking lot when TC caught sight of Jordan Alexander. Catching Jordan's glance, he nodded at Lori signalling he would be back in a sec and he ran over. "Hey, Jordan? Here ya go. The paperwork for your study."

Jordan thanked the man and returned to head towards her car, leaving TC and Lori to make their own way towards Drew who would be taking them for breakfast.

"Hey, you never said why you're here? When did you get out?" TC asked his friend as they began walking, he knew her dream had always been the army so he had been slightly confused that she turned up at the ER as their new surgeon.

TC didn't miss the slight hesitation as the woman struggled over her words, adjusting her shoulder strap. "Uh- well I guess it was time." She shrugged, her features blank.

"Uh huh." TC hummed, knowing there was more than a simple 'it was time'. He hadn't been able to question the Alister sibling when Drew shouted.

"TC. Lori. Hurry up, or you'll be buying yourselves breakfast." Drew called. He was leaning against his truck, waiting.

"Welcome to the night shift." TC smiled. Flinging an arm around his friend's shoulder they headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**6:55PM**

"Night shift in five minutes!" Jordan called out, sipping on her iced coffee.

The Night Shift staff were currently on the roof, preparing for their 12 hour shift and of course, there had been no better way to start the shift than to relax in the blazing heat.

Drew had been practising for his MMA fight with Kenny's help whilst Krista, who quickly blended into the family was on the side observing. She had become a good friend of Drew's, Lori's and Kenny's since she had started and they had even spent an evening in a bar getting to know each other.

Meanwhile, Topher was sat typing on his phone from his place in a spare wheelchair which he had decided to use as a seat. TC had been led in the paddling pool, cooling from the head and Lori had joined him, although only dipping her legs in as she found a stranded ball to balance her butt on.

"Do you have to take your shirt off, here? Now?" Lori complained, rolling back and forth on the ball.

Jordan chuckled. "He looks for opportunities." It was always the same and had been ever since they got together.

TC shrugged, turning to the Doctor he scoffed. "I recall you looking for those opportunities."

"I think I walked in on a few of those." Lori grimaced as she recalled some of those times.

"You know, he's gonna max you out. He's done it to me more than once." Lori huffed, moving her feet in the water, allowing the cold liquid to cool her.

TC scoffed. "Don't listen to her, she's just bitter today."

"Shut up," She muttered, splashing him a little with some water.

"Staying with Drew not what you expected?" Topher asked, looking up from his phone momentarily.

"I mean, staying with Drew is all well and good 'cause I get the gossip ya know." She huffed, taking a sip of the water she had grabbed from the cooler earlier. "And it's great, like yesterday I heard all about the guy he has in Afghanistan but then he started on his MMA fighting."

TC chuckled, kicking some water, soaking the grey shirt she wore underneath her scrub top. "What you need is some serious down time. What do ya say?" He noticed how Lori was clearly unsure. Noting it he caught Topher's attention. "Hey! Toph? How do you fancy coming out with me and Lori tomorrow night?"

Topher mulled over his decision for a few moments before he shook his head. "Sorry. Janet and Lynn have this 'fun family time' planned. Already tried getting out of it." He sighed, he could really do with a night away from his hormonal wife.

"It's fine Toph, I don't really want to go out. My head's pounding, I just want to sleep." Lori said, she didn't miss the concerned look on her friend's face as she prepared to get out of the pool and get ready for her shift. Although she stopped as she spotted Jordan Alexander approached them.

"Go out where?" Jordan asked.

"We're going out tonight. Lori's been out of Texas for what? 3 years? We need to celebrate. You in?" TC asked, his head tilting up, Jordan's body shading him from the sun.

"I'm in." Krista called, she had been stood on the side watching Drew train when she caught the tail end of their conversation.

"We'll meet you at the Buck at 9." TC clapped his hands together.

The group of four managed to look up in time for Paul to throw a water bottle, he seemed to have been trying to aim for Drew but he had clearly missed and the bottle had bee thrown past them.

"Incoming!" Drew called.

 **7:09PM**

There had been a crash. A woman, that had suffered a sprained ankle had refused to leave the ambulance, complaining that her ankle had been far too swollen for her to put weight on it. Michael Ragosa had repeatedly tried to get the woman to leave but as he stepped away for a moment, to answer a call when a truck, came out of no where and collided with the ambulance.

"What do we got?" Topher asked, spurring into action as the gurney was pushed through the doors.

"40-year-old female with bilateral forearm fractures, open on the left." A paramedic informed, after the collision, passing paramedics quickly gathered and began transferring them from the wreckage and into the hospital where the night shift staff had all been ready to go.

Topher nodded, listening as the paramedic spoke. "Send a trauma panel and type and cross for six."

"Someone notify ortho!" Lori cut in, carefully looking at the wounds before she herself moved onto a different patient. "Kenny, Paul. Wanna go with Topher?"

"We got a stab wound to the neck." Another paramedic called, wheeling a man in.

"Guess we know why he crashed, right?" TC said, slowly, turning to Lori.

She was a surgeon, she needed to evaluate the patients based on their surgical needs and this one, was clear cut. "Penetrating neck trauma, zone two!"

TC began to order necessary tests and organise the staff. "Place two large bore IVs and set up intubation. Tell CAT scan we're on our way up."

"I need the results of that scan asap. I'll book an OR." Lori nodded, at the sound of her phone ringing made her hurry from the cubicle.

"Alister." She answered. Rubbing her temples as she did.

 **8:57PM**

Topher and Lori were discussing their patient. She had suffered severe fractures, there were fractures left right and centre and she would clearly be in a great deal of pain.

"How is she?

The Zia doctor looked at Michael Ragosa as if he had grown two heads, Lauren's look wasn't far different.

"Bad?" Michael grimaced, feeling slightly queezy as the doctor explained the ins and outs of the woman's injuries.

"That ankle sprain? Isn't the biggest concern." Lori sighed, she had barely spoken to Michael but it had been clear since her first day that he was highly committed in keeping the hospital open, he didn't want his own name tarnished if something was to go wrong.

"I just checked with our lawyers. She refused to get out of the ambulance so technically she was not on hospital property." Michael shrugged, a small smirk appearing as he noted his victory. "Zero liability."

Got it in one. Lori thought.

"We should throw a party." Jordan butted in, making Lori chuckle. She really liked this woman.

 **2:41AM**

Lauren's head and body were beginning to ache more. She had been shrugging off the pain since she started the shift, unable to sneak away she had had to endure the pain. It was shortly before 3AM when Lori got the chance to hide away.

Finally reaching the locker room, Lori slid down in front of her locker. She needed a break. Turning slightly, she reached for her bag, inside she searched for the orange cylinder, managing to grab two, she swallowed them dry.

"Hiding from Krista?" Jordan joked, making Lori jump, slamming her head against the locker. "Sorry." Jordan apologised quickly.

The surgeon quickly shoved the bottle back into her bag, hoping that the doctor hadn't caught sight of it.

"Concussion?" Jordan asked, again. She clearly hadn't missed Lori stumbling over the pills.

"Yeah." She nodded, a tight smile appearing on her face. "Just do me a favour? Don't tell Drew, he'll only worry."

Jordan smiled, her tone knowing. "Ahhh, the protective older brother's in full force." She chuckled. She knew how Drew could be, especially hearing stories from TC, so it really hadn't surprised her.

Lori nodded.

"Just take care of yourself, okay?" Jordan said, squeezing the surgeons shoulder with a reassuring smile.

But something wasn't sitting right.

 **7:09AM**

Something had been bothering Jordan Alexander. Deciding to question it, she headed down to reception where she knew Lauren would be waiting for her brother since he would be the one driving home.

"Hey!" Jordan beamed as she spotted the new doctor, her back leant against the desk, clearly bored.

"Hey there." Lori smiled back, of course, she had known the brunette before she started here at San Antonio but it had been a change to work with her. "TC dragging you along tonight too?" She chuckled.

Jordan nodded. "I need to speak to you." She said, her tone serious. "Lo-"

"Come on you two, Texas will be dried up soon enough." TC chuckled but soon turned serious as he clocked the concern on his former girlfriend's face. "Everything okay?" He asked, his eyebrows raising.

Jordan had been about to answer but Lori quickly cut her off as they began walking out of the ER after being joined by Topher and her brother, Drew. "Fine. I just need to go out tonight and have a beer." Lori sighed. It had been a hectic shift, she couldn't actually remember if she took her break or not.

"Can we come?" A voice she recognised as Krista called from behind them. She had been followed out by Paul and Kenny who were having a conversation between themselves.

Kenny chuckled at something Paul said, clearly finding it funny enough to share he caught everyone's attention. "Pau-Paul wants to go to the River Walk." He said, in between breaths, leaving the new intern confused.

"R-river walk? We're not going to river walk." Drew shook his head, his lip twitched in grimace, clearly recalling one of his own experiences at the place.

"I've been gone 3 years and even I know to steer clear of that place, it's a tourist trap." Lori scoffed, she had been talking to Jordan about organising a girls day. It wasn't something that Lori would usually do but now civilian life was all she had left, she might as well start living it.

TC grimaced at Paul's plans. Shaking his head. "I'm gonna show you the real San Antonio." He insisted.

"The 'real San Antonio'?" Lori chuckled, shaking her head she turned back to the group. "Wait, so who's buying?"

"Paul." Kenny said.

"Paul." Drew offered too.

"Wait. What? Why me?" Paul complained as he looked around, he couldn't remember offering.

"New guy always buys." TC shrugged, like it had been the most obvious thing in the world. Coming up behind the intern, he tapped his shoulders before he headed over to his bike.

"Oh, come on! Krista and Laur-" When Lori sent him a warning glare he quickly corrected his words. "I-uh mean, Dr Alister is new here." He corrected, using his hand to scratch his neck as he attempted to hide away from the glare she was giving him. It had seemed that every time he spoke to the woman she became more angry and possessed harder eyes.

Noting the slight fear she had just transferred to the young intern, she smiled, brightly. "I'm a Texan, baby C. This is my home." Lori breathed as she looked out onto the flat. It was nice to be home, she really missed it but she knew despite being born here, she was made in the military and she was going to miss that a damn sight more. She just didn't know it yet.

"See you at 9." Kenny said before they all parted ways.

 **9:44PM**

"Drew and Lori are here" Kenny, the nurse announced as he placed their second round on the table in front of Krista, Paul, TC and Jordan who had already been here for the past forty minutes.

This had been the first bar they planned to go and they had decided to head out to another one to begin the 'San Antonio tour' as TC had referred to it as but they were still waiting for the Alister siblings.

"Finally!" Jordan huffed from her chair with a smile. They had agreed to meet at 9PM but nearly 45 minutes late they had planned to send out a search party.

Krista rose from her seat, stumbling slightly as she reached the bar. Jordan chuckled as she watched the young doctor. TC just stared, wide eyed. She was going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow. "Come on, over here! Sit down!"

"Hey guys." Lori greeted. Dumping her bag under the table as she dropped to the chair.

"What can we get ya?" TC offered, it was clear he had been drinking for sometime. Shaking his hands. "Hang on-hang on, a Southern Star for the lady." He guessed, closing his eyes. When Lori agreed, TC clapped his hands in victory. He had ended up forgetting to ask Drew.

"I'll have a beer, please." Drew nodded towards Paul, who, despite his protests had ended up paying for the group.

 **11:51PM**

"So how do you all know each other?" Krista asked, curiously. She had watched the doctors interact over the past few shifts and it was clear that they all had some specific and unique bond with each other. It amazed her, or possibly just satisfied her drunk mind.

Kenny had been the one to speak up. As resident gossip and best friend to the doctors, he had of course learnt and understood each of their ways. "TC over here," He said, indicating the ex-army medic who with one hand was drinking from the bottle and his other waving. "ex-army medic-"

"So, how do you know TC?" Krista asked the new doctor, cutting Kenny off. Clearly more interested in her surgical god than anything else.

Lori let out a small chuckle, taking a chug of her beer she swallowed before answering. "Well he saved my ass a few times." She shrugged.

"More than a few!" TC called over to the pair, clearly hearing the conversation.

It had been true. Whilst the pair had been in Kabul and treating injured veterans, a bomb had detonated in the opposite village, shortly after, gunfire had began.

"Wait what?"

"Don't encourage them." Drew groaned. He hadn't always been on the same tours as his sister and despite knowing she was with one of the most enhanced teams he always worried, especially when he used to get called for the notification, stating that Captain Lauren Alister had been shot in the line of duty and they were unaware of her current condition.

Lori knew Drew struggled. Especially when she was first deployed. "I didn't die on ya." Lori said with a slight smile. It wasn't the first time she had been hurt out there but it's one of those times that stayed with her.

TC smiled. "No you didn't." He let out a chuckle as he recalled the words he spoke to the young medic.

"Let's get out of here." Drew suggested after a while. He didn't really want to hear anymore about his baby sister being hurt so instead he decided that they should start making their way home.

Paul, by now, had been severely intoxicated and although Kenny wasn't in too much of a better condition he took the intern home. Wishing everyone a goodnight and telling them he would see them next shift, he left, with Paul Cummings balancing upright.

The four - TC, Jordan, Krista and Lori - were drunk and were all practically leaning on each other as they walked towards Drew's apartment.

Lori, who had made a friend in the new intern offered up Drew's place as somewhere to crash for the group, much to his demise. It was much closer than anyone else's and since Lori had yet to find a place to stay this is where she would be staying for the force-able future.

"We should do this again ma'am." Krista said, leaning on Lori.

The younger Alister chuckled. "You don't have to call me ma'am. It's not like I'm in the Army anymore."

Drew, the only relatively sober one in the group had picked up on the comment and although most people would take what she said with no meaning, he didn't. You didn't just leave the military. Some people do, those who feel they have no choice. But not Lauren. Lauren would be there until the very last day. So what had happened?

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**5:23PM**

"Ughh." Lori groaned at the sound of her alarm. It must've been afternoon because when she rolled over she could faintly hear the sound of the radio in the kitchen playing Drew's favourite station. The continuous sounds of country were far too happy to be a Monday morning. "Shut it up." She groaned, throwing the pillow over her head.

Realising that the music wasn't about to stop the Alister, with a grumble, dragged herself out of bed. Reaching for her disregarded hoodie, she pulled it on and made her way downstairs.

"And she makes an appearance." Drew sang, loudly, earning himself an unamused glare from his sister.

"Do you have to be so loud." She complained, turning down the radio player before she went to make herself a coffee. Drew motioned that he had already began making her one and ushered her to sit at the table.

"Thanks." She said, appreciatively as her brother handed her the steaming beverage. Reaching for the cupboard he pulled down a pack of pain meds that would hopefully reduce the effect of the hangover, chucking them towards his sister and handing her a glass of water, she smiled gratefully.

"Aren't you working today?" Drew asked, taking a sip from his own mug. She had been about to answer when Drew's phone chimed, signalling a message. The older Alister's smile instantly brightened as he read the message. However, unbeknownst to him his baby sister was watching his reactions.

"Someone special?" She chuckled. When Drew didn't respond and dropped his cell to his pocket, Lori continued, a mischievous glint in her eye." There's someone, isn't there?" The younger Alister smiled as she watched her brother struggle. His face said it all. Clicking her tongue, she smirked. "What's his name?"

Drew shook his head. "I don't know what you're on about." He shrugged, taking a sip from the coffee mug as he continued to lean against the countertop.

When his sister shot him her toothy grin he realised that he wasn't getting anywhere. Letting out a groan he eventually caved. "Rick." He said, quietly, hoping that his sister would let it go but it was Lori, there was no letting go.

"Rick? As in Rick, Rick?" Lori asked. Her hungover forgotten as her mouth lay agape. "Wow." She breathed.

"What's wrong with Rick?" Drew crossed his arms across his chest. He knew telling his sister had been a mistake.

"Nothing." She squeaked, still surprised from the reveal. "I just didn't think he- uhm, swung that way." She smiled, sheepishly.

"Seriously?" He huffed in annoyance.

"I- well." She scratched the back of her head, pursing her lips out. "thought he was- ya know...straight." She smiled, failing to admit that her drunken state had managed to try it on with him in one of the gatherings Drew's family had held. Out of respect and fear that things could become awkward Rick had promised not to say anything.

Drew rolled his eyes. Rick, like himself had kept his sexuality quiet. He hadn't wanted to be treated differently because he like the same gender and despite today's day and age it was still frowned upon to be a gay soldier, it had been the only reason why no one in the hospital knew.

"Hey." She held her hands out in mock surrender. "He's a good looking guy. You've done well there bro." She chuckled. Standing up Lori made her way over to Drew, wrapping him in a hug. "Love ya D."

"Love ya, too." He chuckled, pulling back upon hearing a thud from one of the spare rooms. Noticing the look of confusion on his sister's face, he chuckled. "You can't remember inviting everyone back then?"

Lori's eyes widened, her face scrunching. "I did?"

Drew nodded.

"Morning." Jordan yawned, rubbing her eyes as she appeared in the kitchen area, TC stumbling into the walls close behind. It was quite possible that he had still been slightly drunk.

TC was shirtless, which wasn't unusual but Jordan seemed to be wearing TC's clothes and although they had been an item years ago, Lori thought they weren't that way inclined anymore. Shrugging, she turned to Drew who had just shook his head.

"I shouldn't have had that last shot of tequila."

"You mean the last 4?" TC chuckled, clearly humouring himself. Making his way to the table, he signalled for Drew to brew him a fresh up as he sat beside Lauren.

"Funny." Jordan murmured, sarcastically, she too moving to sit beside the Alister. "Yes please, Drew." Jordan thanked Drew before he had even managed to offer.

Rolling his eyes, he gathered some fresh cups and began to make the drinks.

"Wooo. Did someone get lucky?" The sound of Krista's voice could be heard as she also stumbled into the kitchen. She hadn't recognised the house and if she hadn't been the one to 'get lucky' as she had put it then she was clearly eager to find out who had been.

" _Sorry."_ Lori mouthed over to her big brother.

"The sooner you get a new place, the better." He grumbled. Dropping his mug to the sink he moved towards his room where he would be jumping in the shower.

 **7:08PM**

"Good night?" Topher asked the doctor. He had been watching her lay her head down on the nurses station for the past 5 minutes, only letting out a groan now and then when someone spoke to loud or the phone rang.

Lori lifted her head up, her hair falling in front of her face. "I forgot how much TC can drink." She complained, pushing the pieces of hair back that had fell.

"I think TC's the one who forgot how much YOU can drink." Topher chuckled, using his pen to indicate the ex-army medic who was leaning against the cool vending machine, clearly looking worse for wear. Topher couldn't help but recall the few nights he had joined the best friends on their night's out. They had either all ended with them being held in a prison cell or with all recollection of the night gone. TC and Lori sure knew how to party.

"Yeah. Yeah." Lori huffed.

"Where's Drew and Krista? Shouldn't they be here?"

Lori shook her head. The lucky get had already booked the shift off so they wouldn't have to work hungover, well Kirsta had, Drew had plans. "Drew's got MMA today." She shrugged. She wasn't just in a foul mood because she was hungover but because she was missing an MMA match, growing up with Drew, someone who had a keen interest in the excursion activities the Army had to offer, she became a fan of the different sports.

"Ahh." Topher nodded, clearly recalling the older Alister's plans.

Looking up at the pile she had disregarded almost 15 minutes ago, she let out a sigh. "I suppose I better get some work done."

"That's what you're here for." Topher retorted, quickly making Lori roll her eyes.

 **8:44PM**

Lori and TC found themselves sat up on the tailgate, chatting. They were both still slightly hungover and had decided to hide away until they were needed, and what better place to go than the place their resident grump thinks is a 'death trap'.

"I need a drink." Lori declared, making TC chuckle.

"Don't talk about drink." Lori groaned. She had been around men for the most part of her career, of course she knew how to drink but she could still never work out how to deal with her hangover. Lori's phone began to ring, this time making TC groan. "Alister." She answered.

When she got off the phone TC looked up to her, one eye shut, shaded from the sun. "You don't answer with Captain? Since when?" He let out a confused chuckle. For as long as he could remember, Lori would always answer with her rank. It was just a habit but not one that was easy to break.

"I don't use it when I'm home." She brushed it off. Standing up, she let out a yelp. Noticing TC move just as quick to help her, she held out a hand. "Fine T. Probably still drunk." She chuckled weakly.

TC looked at her, not believing her for a second. "Who was the call?"

"Molly. Possible surgery incoming." She said. "See ya later." Lori waved as she made her way down to the ER, leaving to think. Things were suddenly not adding up.

Lori practically bounced her way down towards the bay doors, greeting colleagues and signing different forms that had been thrown in her face. She finally met Kenny by the door, just in time for the gurney to fly through.

"Possible depressed orbital fracture with inferior rectus entrapment." Drew announced, pushing the gurney into the ER followed closely by Krista who had clearly joined him at the MMA match.

"Set up a trauma panel and facial CT." Lori ordered the nearest nurse. "Did you do this to him?" Lori asked, her eyebrows raised in her brother's direction as she flicked through the notes the paramedic had handed her.

Drew shrugged sheepishly. Not answering his sister, he continued. "Take him to curtain one, give him five of morphine. And let Dr Alister here know when the CT comes in."

Setting up the patient with relevant pain medication, Lori left the man in the capable hands of Kenny whilst she went to talk to her neanderthal of a brother. She eventually found him talking with TC beside the nurses station. Marching over, the younger Alister spun her brother around before crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're making patients now?"

After chuckling to himself, TC made his excuses and left allowing the two siblings to talk or rather allowing Lori to lay one into Drew. TC couldn't help but recall the feisty nature of the young medic, she was always the loudest.

"It's a pretty dumb risk, D!" lori complained.

Drew had been quick to protest. "Hold up, I don't see you complaining when we watch it together."

Rubbing her temple, Lauren let out a sigh. "But they're not my brother. What if you get hurt and you can't work?"

"It's not going to be a problem, Lo. Promise." He said, reaching up and rubbing Lori's shoulder reassuringly.

"Okay. Just go clean up. Dude. You stink." Lori scrunched up her nose in disgust. She had been half joking.

Drew raised his arm slightly, getting in his sister's face. Despite her clear annoyance. "No good?" He feigned seriousness.

"Go." Lori said, her eyes narrowing at her brother. Watching her brother walk away Lori couldn't help but sigh.

 **9:33PM**

"Have you tried Ragosa?" Topher asked.

Lori narrowed her eyes, of course she had tried Ragosa. She had been complaining to TC for the past thirty minutes about the lack of surgical staff she had on the ward. She had been so snowed under she had hardly found time for a break and had only been managing to sneak off now and again. She needed another surgeon.

She had open her mouth to speak but Topher cut her off.

"Hi. Do you work here?" Topher joked as he spotted a young girl stood in the hallway, clearly looking for someone or something. Having been a parent himself he knew the likelihood of a concerned mum or dad running around was very high.

"No. I'm 9 years old." She bit back, easily.

"You're right. Silly question." Topher said. Making Lori snicker from behind the files she was holding up.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Lori asked, kneeling in front of the young girl. Reaching the back of her hand out, she checked for any serious fever. Nothing.

"I don't feel good. My head hurts. I feel like I'm gonna throw up." The young girl complained, a small tear sliding from her eye.

"Well you're lucky you're here. Now. Dr Toph here will look after you, I'm sure." Lori smiled. Waving bye. She needed to find Ragosa.

 **10:20PM**

After cleaning up, Drew had been wandering aimlessly around the hospital, hoping to hide from his sister and Dr Alexander. He had only turned the corner when he found the person he was looking for. Krista.

"Hey, Krista. Can you?" He gestured for her to follow him.

Doing as she was told, she told the nurse to wait in the cubicle for her and moved over to Drew who had placed himself closer towards the wall. "Hey. Yeah, what's up?" She asked the doctor, who was either hiding or avoiding someone.

"I messed up my hand." Drew admitted, holding up his hand to the young intern. Like his sister, he had come to trust Krista, despite seeming as if she would be the first to gossip that had been far from the truth. Sensing the next words, he cut across. "It's a hairline metacarpal fracture. I need a splint, but Lori can't know because she'll kill me." He said. That wouldn't be far from the truth.

"What do you need?"

"I need your help. Can you stick with me and help me on my cases?"

Krista agreed.

The pair walked the halls, treating Drew's patients together. Krista had tried to refrain from saying anything but she couldn't help herself. "Why did your sister- I mean Dr Alister leave the military?" She was curious, she had only heard small snippets from the woman's time out in Iraq.

Drew shrugged. "If I knew, I'd tell you."

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**7:50PM**

"Don't touch me!" The man screamed at those who were trying to help him. It was the Alamo festival in Texas and with everyone running around with 'muskets' and dressed in period fashion there was bound to be havoc, the ER was full.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! Calm down! We're trying to help you!" TC tried to calm the man down but he wasn't having any luck. Looking to Lori, eyeing his intention, she nodded.

"Get me 2 of ativan I.M. and somebody page Dr. De La Cruz!" Lori requested. She had met Landry on a few occasions but rarely to speak to, more passing by than anything. She had been aware that TC and the psychiatrist were in some form of relationship. "We're trying to help you." Lori shouted.

"Somebody grab the hard restraints." TC called.

The man was thrashing and screaming in the doctor's faces and Lori had decided that she would try and restrain him. She began trying to examine the teenager but with arms and feet all over the place she didn't have time to move out of the way when an elbow headed straight for her face knocking her back and into the machines. Knocking her over.

Still trying to restrain the patient TC looked over his shoulder and checked the new doctor who seemed to be seeing two as she tried to balance herself. "Shit..Lauren? Someone get Dr Alister outta here and seen to."

The Alister waved her hand and assured the other doctor "It's okay, I'm okay." Reaching for her nose, she felt the liquid run down to her lip. Just what she needed.

"Dr Ali- what happened?" Jordan began but soon cut herself off.

"I'm fine." Lori dismissed.

"Yeah, I got a Christian Scientist." She said still observing the red mark across the new doctor sported on her left eye and the blood that began to trickle. "Hey, Lo. Your patient has come in. The chrodoma."

"T, are you okay here if I call up to the ward?" When he hummed in response, she added. "Page if ya need me."

 **9:20PM**

"But no. I need someone to assist on this case and if the on call's not back in the next twenty minutes. I'm riding solo." Lori stated. She had someone with a chordoma and she needed someone to help with the surgery. Her fellow neurosurgeon had been on leave so she was left on her own, most staff were too ill-qualified and not really people she needed in her OR.

"Riding solo is not an option." Ragosa shook his head. "Can't let you do that Alister. It's against protocol."

Lori couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "Everything we do in this hospital is against protocol." She shook her head, sometimes she really couldn't believe this man. He was a paper pusher, nothing more. "If you haven't notice, it's a teaching hospital and 4/5 staff have military background. You're not going to wash the 'protocol' stuff with us."

"Well. Ms. Alister." Michael began, making Lori grumble. She was a doctor and she earned her title. "-if you had kept to protocol in the 'military' we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, would we?" He remarked.

"We both know you're wrong there." Lori bit back.

"I'm not sure your Commander agrees, especially since you blatantly went against protocol when you performed a battlefield surgery whilst you yourself was suf-"

"Sorry to interrupt." Molly apologised tightly. Offering a small smile to the woman, she then turned to Michael Ragosa. "-Dr Landry's looking for you, something about the M.D.M.A trial."

The man nodded. "Maybe you should get some ice on that eye Dr Alister. I'm not interesting in another lawsuit today." He said, referring to the mess Jordan Alexander had gotten herself into at the start of her shift.

Thanking the nurse, he quickly turned his heel and made his way towards the offices, leaving an angered Lori to look at his retreating back.

"Thought you could use a 'pass go and collect two hundred'" The nurse joked, nudging the young doctor catching her attention.

It didn't take long for the doctor to realise what the nurse had meant. Lori smiled, sincerely. "We could always use a few of those with him." Walking backwards she mouthed the words _'thank you'_ before she spun herself around and headed back through the hallways.

"Gotta have a girl's back, honey." Molly chuckled, returning to work.

 **10:20PM**

 _'DR ALISTER TO SURGICAL WARD. DR ALISTER TO SURGICAL WARD.'_

At the sound of the tanoy, Lori ran up to the ward, taking the stairs instead of the lift she hoped she could reach it just as quickly. Rushing past people, moving others out of the way and ignoring any requests she reached the ward within minutes.

"He coded, Dr Alister. He's been down for 3 minutes." Her intern informed her. He had been bagging Colin Johns for the past three minutes. No response.

Lori nodded. Taking over. "We should've taken him into surgery earlier." She cursed.

Alternating between CPR, defibrillation and intubation, the man's body had just been too weak and he had succumb. There was nothing she could do to bring him back. But she still had to try.

She continued to apply the breaths, hoping the bagging would do something. Before she ordered a nurse to push the epi. She had been trying for 15 minutes. He was gone.

With one last breath, she stepped away from the body. "Time of death. 10:35PM."

Allowing the nurses to take care of the body, after scribbling a few notes down, she left the room. Thoughts spun around her head. She should've pushed for the surgery. He would've lived if he had the surgery. Now angry, the Alister marched towards Ragosa's office. He was in for an earful.

Ragosa hadn't been in his office. Instead of waiting Lori made her way down to the ER and true to her belief, Ragosa was stood with a complaining TC.

"Look. It's dangerous it's gotta go." Ragosa argued. They must've been arguing about the tailgate as Lori marched her way over there, interrupting their conversation.

"No." Lori spat. "The only thing that's dangerous is you." She argued, pointing her finger in the direction of the MD. He had dismissed life saving neurosurgery.

TC had lifted his hands in attempt to cool the doctor. She was raging. If she didn't cool he was pretty sure she'd be showing the managing director

"We couldn't afford the extra hands." He said, as if the fact that the hospital couldn't afford it would make the death of her patient any easier, especially when she would have been able to successfully complete it.

Lori was ready to flip. "I _need_ extra surgeons. Dr Clements doesn't want it. Our own on call is never available-" She had been about to continue when a surge of pain split through her head.

TC, who had been left on the side of the conversation quickly jumped in to aid the doctor. "Hey! Hey! Sit down." TC tried to lower the woman to the floor. She was clearly in pain. "On the floor, that's it." TC looked up, doctors and nurses had gathered, clearly looking for their next catalogue of gossip.

"Just a headache." Lori mumbled, incoherently. "I'll be fine."

TC shook his head. He didn't believe it. "No. You're coming with me."

Shrugging off his touch Lori insisted that she was fine. She just needed to be alone, after all, the further away from Ragosa the better. Managing to stand up, she pointed at Michael, shakily. "I want my surgeon."

 **1:55AM**

"Dr Alister?" Jordan called as she ran up to Lori. She had heard about the commotion that had happened earlier in the evening and since the woman was a friend she wanted to see if she was okay. "I heard about you and Ragosa, are you okay?"

Lori looked towards the doctor, she had been ready to tell her how she should step away from others business but she changed her mind. "I'm fine. Just trying to run a surgical ward is harder then it looks." She let out a weak chuckle.

Jordan nodded. She understood, after all, her boyfriend, Scott was working as attending on a surgical ward in Dallas so she had heard all his complaints. "If you need anything, just let me know? It must be tough having to leave, especially when it's all you knew." Jordan said, absently. "Settling into civilian life."

"It was time." Lori said, simply. It was clear that she wasn't going to budge.

"Yeah of course. Just a break right? Until you go back in." Jordan tried.

"No offence, Jordan. But Army talk really isn't my main priority right now." Lori dismissed.

"Yeah, sure." Jordan agreed. Lori had began to walk away but the older woman called back to her. "Hey? Wanna get some coffee?"

Lori hesitated. "I'd like that."

Lori and Jordan had been idly chatting and were just heading for their break when she spotted her brother - looking very worn - arrive in the ER.

"Hello, there." She greeted, shocked slightly. Drew wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow. "How was drill?"

"Uneventful."

"You're back early." Lori commented. She was quick to giver her older sibling a hug, the two had a very strong relationship - different from their other siblings - despite not always showing it, Lori was glad for that.

"What happened?" Drew demanded as he held his sisters head inspecting the damage. The mark was now the typical purple shade and covered her left eye.

"Nothing" Lori tried but her brother just raised an eyebrow "Fine, some patient was wacked out or something we couldn't restrain him. Mild Concussion. Happy?"

"Happy? Of course not my sister is concussed on her third shift" Drew complained. "Not forgetting your first shift here you were concussed!"

Jordan stiff led a laugh, she had heard from TC and Lori that Drew was very different with Lauren but she hadn't expected him to be like this.

Ignoring her brother, she moved on from the subject. "Are you gonna be here to take me home?"

"Yeah. Just wait out front at the end of your shift." Drew sighed. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on his sister's forehead. "I'll see you later, stay out of trouble."

"Trouble just finds me Drew, you should know that by now." Lauren chuckled.

A nurse had been caught up with Lori asking her to deal with the remains of some paperwork, reassuring the doctor, Jordan headed to get the coffee whilst Lori dealt with the paperwork that Kenny had handed her.

 **2:00am**

"Coffee?" Jordan offered the woman who sat outside on the bench, where she had been waiting for the Alexander doctor.

"Oh hey! Thanks!" Lori thanked, accepting the drink before wrapping further into the San Antonio Memorial uniform issued jacket she had been wearing. Taking a sip from the polystyrene cup.

"So Ragosa didn't authorise the surgery in time?" Jordan asked, filling the empty silence as she sipped on her beverage.

Lori sighed flatly. "That wasn't the problem." Taking a minute to rub her temples, she continued. "We just don't have the staff. I mean, a guy died today, because of protocol. He was waiting. I just-" She stopped again, to rub the back of her neck this time.

"It's not your fault." Jordan tried.

Lori Alister had to refrain from rolling her eyes. She should've been able to get that man the surgery. Shaking her head she didn't want to talk about the death of Mr Johns anymore.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're in pain."

"Like I said to Drew, mild concussion." She shrugged, "So, the boyfriend?" Lori joked, changing the subject. She had met Scott Clements at a surgical board a few months back but she hadn't realised that Jordan was in fact his girlfriend.

Jordan hummed.

Before she could even speak Lori spoke up. "Gotta admit, he's a looker." She chuckled. "Is it true Ragosa is hiring him?"

"No." Jordan spat the coffee out which in turn made the two doctors chuckle. "No. Scott's not interested. I'm sure."

"Worth a try. Could 'a done with a looker to work with." Lori joked making the two women chuckle. "How's administration?"

It was time for Jordan's smile to drop, turning to the woman she shook her head. "It sucks. I mean what kind of person doesn't want to live?" She asked, bewildered by the patients decision.

Jordan had refused to acknowledge a 'Christian Scientist' bracelet on her patients wrist earlier in the evening that had been clearly emphasised by one of the paramedics. When Ragosa had found out he had blown his top and suspended Jordan to administration. Jordan couldn't believe it, after all, she was giving him his life and refused to accept his wish.

When TC found out - although not agreeing with Jordan's actions - he was quick to jump to his former girlfriend's defence and reached out to the paramedic trying to emphasise the incompetent state the patient had been in. Lori had felt bad for not being able to support her friend but she also knew that if she didn't fight for what she believed in then more people were going to suffer.

Looking down at her watch the young doctor sighed, "I suppose I better get back to work."

"You and me both." Jordan sighed too, following the Alister back into the ER.

 **7:13AM**

"Bye Jordan." Lori waved from behind her phone where she had been texting Drew. She knew he was wandering around the hospital. He had mentioned something about finding TC and discussing his Ranger recommendation so it was highly possible that's where he was.

"Bye," The doctor smiled. Turning her head, Jordan had caught sight of a red Porsche, it was parked behind one of the bay columns. Sat on the bonnet was Scott.

"It's so good to hear your voice." The surgeon beamed.

Jordan gasped in shock. Scott had initially told her that he would be out of town for a conference this week and had apologised profoundly for not being able to spend the day with her. "You planned this whole thing, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I missed you. - Happy Birthday, baby."

"I knew someone would remember my birthday." Jordan giggled as she was pulled into an envelope of a hug by Scott Clements.

TC was watching from afar. He was holding a wrapped gift in his hand and he had clearly been intending to give his former girlfriend. Lori, who had been waiting for her brother, didn't miss it.

"You still love her." Lori said. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Shaking his head, he dumped the gift into the nearest garbage can. "She's moved on Lo', I'm just a footprint in her past." He shrugged, walking towards his bike.

Lori watched TC speed away. It had been hard for him after Thad had died and she knew he was struggling from PTSD, she just hoped that Jordan would be the support that he needed especially since Lori herself was battling with her own problems and they weren't any better.

"Not matchmaking I hope." Drew's voice stopped her train of thought.

Smiling, she chuckled. "No. Just thinking. Ready to go?" She asked as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder as she waited for her brother to unlock his truck.

"Yeah..do you wanna take the truck? I've got a few calls to make." Drew offered.

"Sure." Lori shrugged, accepting the keys from her brother. Wishing him a goodbye, she headed over to his Silverado. She had planned to pick up her own vehicle at some point today, she couldn't keep relying on her brother. She would also have to look for somewhere to live soon enough too.

Heading for the truck Lori opened the door and dumped her bags onto the passenger seat, opening the windows. She hated how Drew would stink out his truck with cheap aftershave, it made her visibly gag.

It didn't take her long to reach Drew's home. But as soon as she put the key in the door, her body seemed to leave her. Managing to push through the door, the younger Alister ran towards the bathroom, collapsing on the floor and quickly emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Shit." She groaned audibly. "I'm not ready." She pleaded before she collapsed against the bathtub, holding her knees the young Alister shook as she allowed the sobs to take over her body.

* * *

P **oll 1: What's wrong with Lori?**

 **Poll 2: Who will find out?**

 **You decide! Please Review!**

 **ALSO: I'm looking for more suggestions on 'Night Shift' fanfiction's that you'd like to see. Please comment or message me with any ideas or requests too.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT SHIFT. SOME DIALOUGE IS FROM THE SHOW TO HELP WITH ANY MEDICAL INFORMATION THAT MAY NOT BE SHOWN CLEARLY. THANK YOU. (2 PART CHAPTER)

 **8:11PM**

"Did you guys get caught up in the storm?" TC asked as he watched Lori and Drew wander in, both wrapped up warmly as they shook off the rain they had collected from their hoods.

"Yeah and I'm late for a meeting with Ragosa." Lori grumbled. Finally, Ragosa had agreed to find another surgeon to help her run the department. She hadn't been sure who it was but she was promised that she would be satisfied by the Managing Director's decision.

"Okay." Drew nodded. Offering to take Lori's coat, she handed it to him with a thanks and headed off, telling him she would meet up at break.

"I think there's a person missing from that coat." Jordan joked as she saw Drew holding the soaked jacket and bag.

Looking down, Drew explained that Lori was late to her meeting having been caught up in the storm on their way to work. "I'm just gonna drop these in her locker and I'll be out."

"Incoming!" Molly called, interrupting Drew's plan. "Dr Alister, TC. You're needed over here."

Jordan sighed. "Give them here. I'm sure she wouldn't want you rooting through that mess she calls a locker anyway." She chuckled, accepting the clothing from the older Alister, Jordan made her way to the locker room.

"What do we got?" Drew asked as he and TC advanced towards the gurney that was currently being wheeled in. With the winds high and the storm coming closer it was almost a dead cert that San Antonio Memorial ER would be swamped tonight.

"Line worker, struck by lightning." TC visibly winced at the paramedics words. "BP's stable but he's having runs of PVCs."

The two doctors nodded, looking between each other they decided that Drew would take this case. "Okay, I got this one. Paul, you're with me." He said as he waved the intern over.

 **8:30PM**

"Sorry I'm late." Lori apologised when she finally caught up with Ragosa and...Scott. Her face now one of confusion, she questioned. "I wasn't aware we were in talks with a Dallas merger?"

Scott chuckled. "No, I'm just thinking about relocating." He shrugged.

"Dr Clements here would join you as Co-Head of Trauma Surgery her in SA Memorial, as you have made me perfectly aware, we are lacking surgeons. Dr Clements here has been informing me on his plans for the future of the Trauma department." Michael explained, his voice mocking as he recalled Lori's pleas for the ER to expand.

Lori was taken aback, as far as she knew Scott had no interest in joining her as a Trauma surgeon. Not that she wasn't grateful, of course she was, she needed the extra help and he had in fact been her first choice. "Well, don't let me stop you." She smiled, sickly sweet. She hated being talked down to.

Smiling, Scott continued. "In addition of having four state-of-the-art trauma rooms and a dedicated trauma CAT scan machine. I mean it would be a remarkable upgrade for me but-"

Not having been there earlier, all Lori could do was stand and listen. "But of course you have your own personal circumstances to consider before accepting?" Lori continued for the doctor, he nodded in agreement.

"What's to figure out? The two of you can come together and make the greatest Trauma department in Texas." Michael shrugged, using his arms in emphasis. It was true, Lori was known for her quick thinking but he knew she couldn't work alone, she needed someone she could delegate to, someone she could trust.

"Mr Ragosa? TC's looking for you." A nurse informed as she wandered past.

"Just let me know by the end of the day." The MD asked before he waddled away down towards the main entrance of the ER.

"All the way to Texas to 'think about it'?" Lori chuckled. Shaking her head, she began searching through some patient files that had been left on the nurses station.

"I thought you were in neuro?" Scott continued, slightly confused. Jordan had spoken to him a few times about the possibilities of him working here and during those discussions she had mentioned that his boss, Lori had a speciality.

Lori nodded. "It is my specialty but no, I'm Trauma." She smiled. "So, are you looking to get your hands dirty?" She asked after a moment or two.

"I'm just here to observe today." Scott informed the young doctor. "I could possibly shadow you, after all, you could be my new boss. Speaking

"Well. You know what they say about first impressions." She winked. Picking up the right file, she began walking down the corridor.

"You better follow her. She's hard to keep up with." Kenny informed the doctor.

Taking his advice, Dr Clements caught up with the young doctor eventually, he had had to work his way through the tens of patients and the masses of doctors and nurses to reach her. This was going to be one busy shift.

When Lori and Scott arrived in the main ER, it was hectic. Doctors and nurses were moving around, treating patients and organising the reception as people continued to stroll in.

"A tornado just tore through the Sidewinder Trailer Park. Fire department is on the way. Paramedics got in an accident." Molly informed from behind the nurses station, alerting everyone into action. "TC and Lori?" She suggested, looking at Lori before her head turned to T who had just walked out of a trauma bay.

TC nodded.

"Wanna join?" Lori offered the surgeon.

Scott nodded. "I've done search and rescue for five years. It's a good way to see this place." He shrugged.

TC agreed, spurring into action, he ran towards the locker room to grab the medi bags and their jackets.

 _Meanwhile_ , Jordan had reached the locker room. Lori's locker was beside hers and she knew where she hid the spare key, so it hadn't taken her long to open it. Unlocking the door, Jordan left it open as she shook the coat to dry it a little, satisfied, using the spare hanger she hung it up. As the doctor had been ready to shut the door when she had knocked Lori's make up bag to the floor.

"Crap." She muttered.

The contents of the bag had been scattered across the floor noticing the unlabelled orange cylinder on the floor Jordan's eyes widened, picking the cylinder up she couldn't recognise the drug inside but it was half empty.

It was a military issued label but not one she was familiar with. Taking out her phone, she typed the details in. She had been too preoccupied, she hadn't heard the locker room door open and close.

"What you doing down there?" TC joked.

Jordan sprung back in shock, both her phone and the orange cylinder dropping from her hands. Quickly composing herself she scrambled to pick up Lori's belongings, placing them in the bag she looked around for the container, but it was nowhere to be seen. They were under the bench.

"Looking for these?" TC asked, bending down to pick up the cylinder. "Didn't know you were sick?" TC continued, suspiciously.

"Yeah. Just a little- um iron deficiency." Jordan brushed off her ex-boyfriend.

It was clear that TC didn't believe her. "So..why did they fall out of Lori's bag?" He said, indicating the branded make up bag. He had known it wasn't Jordan's because she still used the one he had bought her when they were both interns.

"Well- I-" Jordan had been ready to come up with an excuse but she was cut short by the door opening and closing.

"Sorry. T. The chopper's ready." Kenny said, apologising as he left the room.

Jordan stood up, taking the container away from TC, she warned him to leave it. TC reluctantly agreed but not before he grabbed what he came in for, the medic bags and their jackets.

 **9:12PM**

"Hey Drew?" Jordan called as she spotted the older Alister work on some files at the nurses station.

Dropping his pen to his pocket, the doctor spun around. "Hey. This shift is a nightmare, right? I've had six lightning strikes in the past two hours."

"Yeah." Scratching the back of her head, she sighed. "Have you seen Lori?"

Drew shook his head. "No. She got called with medevac with TC and she took that doctor with her, Scott?" Noticing this wasn't the answer the Night Shift boss was looking for, he asked. "Why? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just needed to speak to her."

 **9:52PM**

"What do we have?" Jordan asked, her eyes flicking to Lori Alister who was holding the opposite side of the gurney as they wheeled the injured woman from the ambulance bay.

Lori had began to reel off the list of symptoms and injuries the woman had received when the young boy who they had found behind a wardrobe in the collapsed trailer spoke up, clearly fearing the worst.

"You have to make her better" He pleaded, tears running from his eyes.

Nodding to Paul Cummings, the intern was quick to take care of the young boy, taking him towards the break room to keep him company whilst the doctors took care of the mother and he awaited a nurse to take over. He had been asked to check the child for any injuries that had possibly been caused during the collapse too whilst they waited.

"Pulse ox 75 percent. BP's 84 systolic. She's already on 100 percent oxygen." Lori continued. Finding an empty cubicle, they pushed the woman that lay on the gurney through allowing the onslaught of nurses to join and assist.

"There's a huge air leak from the bronchopulmonary injury on the right side. We need to divert ventilation to the left side or her stats won't come up."

"You tried to intubate her left bronchus?" Jordan asked. When the two doctors shook their head, she knew they hadn't had time.

"Let's do a Texas Twist." TC decided, looking towards Lori for confirmation, she nodded.

The surgeon quickly butted in, not caring for the silent conversation that had been going on between Lori and TC. "I've done them."

Lori smiled. "Not like this."

 **10:12PM**

It had just past 3AM, TC was around doing something or other but no one had really seen him around, he was most likely with a patient or hitting on some nurse that was around.

Drew and Kenny were with Paul and Krista, teaching them different sutering techniques. When Krista had joked that sutering was a 'nurse's job' he had been quick to protest and made the two new interns learn a lesson or two.

Lori was really tired and she couldn't wait to get this shift finished. Whilst she had stabilised her patients, Scott had decided to go and meet up with Jordan.

"How's it going?" Jordan asked hopefully, her hands rested in her pockets as they wandered around the hospital.

Scott nodded. "Yeah. Just a little...different."

Jordan chuckled, nodding. She knew exactly what he meant. "TC?" She guessed. She wouldn't have been surprised, especially since he had a very 'battlefield' way of doing things and she couldn't blame him.

"And Lauren."

"Lori." Jordan corrected, she recalled Krista confused at the preference in name. Noticing Scott's same confusion, she continued. "She'll have your , she's not that bad. A little ruff around the edges but isn't every military personel." Jordan shrugged.

"Oh okay." Scott nodded, muttering something about how 'that explains it'.

"Anymore thought on the job?" Jordan urged. It would be nice for her boyfriend to move closer to her but she couldn't help but worry about the strain that could be caused and how it would effect their relationship.

"I like it. I can do some real good things with this place." He said, almost victoriously. Kissing his girlfriend, he smiled. "I'm going to find Ragosa. I'll meet you at the debrief?"

 **10:55PM**

Drew headed towards the break room just after 2AM. He hadn't seen his sister all evening and they had promised to catch up on their first break but she had been called out on a medevac, he just hoped she had taken one now. True to his hope, he found his sister curled up on one of the break room chair's, she seemed to be doing some sort of report but Drew couldn't be sure.

He couldn't help but smile at the pure concentration on his sister's features, she used to hate school and any form of review work but she seemed to have changed, in more ways then one. Her physical appearance was different. Her once long blonde hair was now layered and styled rather then left natural. She was thinner but he couldn't be sure if that's what three years of not seeing someone would appear as. He noticed that she now wore glasses, he never knew she wore.

"I didn't know you had a script for glasses." Drew voiced his thoughts from where he was leant against the door.

Lori jumped a little. Rubbing her eyes from under her glasses, she yawned. "Yeah. Just helps with red eye." She smiled.

Drew smiled, he moved to sit on one of the chairs beside her but not before he poured them both a coffee. "What you up to? Heard you had a pretty hefty night."

"Yeah. Scott's been shadowing me-" She yawned, again. "I just had to finish these reports to submit for the vacancy."

"Since when does my sister need any help."

She shrugged.

"How are you doing kid?"

The Alister had been taken aback by the sudden question. "Just a tough shift," She offered simply.

"You seem to be having a lot of those." Drew commented.

Lori rolled her eyes. "What are you now? My keeper?" Shaking her head, she really didn't want to get into this, she had this to finish and an argument was the last thing she needed. Hearing Drew's phone sound and the sudden smile that appeared on his face, she changed the subject. "So..when do I get to meet him?"

Her brother's head snapped up, "You're not."

By this point most people had already determined Drew's sexuality. TC, like Lori, had known for a while whilst Topher had made some comments here and there. Jordan guessed too. However, poor Krista had been none the wiser and had only realised when she had tried to hit on the Reserve, he immediately pushed her away and it hadn't been until he refused point blankly to return her casual flirtation she put two and two together.

"Course I am." She shrugged, giving her brother a smile. "So when do I get to meet him?"

Drew couldn't help but burst into a grin. "He's coming home." He smiled. "He's coming home."

Forgetting her work, Lori leaped from her chair and enveloped her brother in a huge hug, congratulating him. Eventually getting up from his chair, Drew told Lori he'd meet her outside later and told her to try and get some sleep. "You're getting bags under your eyes." He pointed out, earning himself a slap on the arm.

 **11:01PM**

"Okay, listen up, everybody. Thank you for tonight. Before you all go I'd like to introduce our new Co-Head of Trauma Surgery who will be working alongside Dr Lauren Alister is, Dr. Scott Clements. These doctors will be your first point of call on surgery cases. Let's give them a hand." Michael Ragosa announced.

Whilst everyone congratulated the doctors TC and Drew couldn't help but notice that someone was missing. Lori. Drew sent TC a questioning look, Drew had barely seen his sister that shift, he knew she had been called out to an incident earlier in the evening but that's about all he had heard.

TC turned to Jordan, who had been waiting beside him. His voice low, he asked. "Where's Lori?"

It was Jordan's turn to look around, noting the absence. Still clapping, she shook her head. "I'll go see if I can find her." And with that, Jordan made her way to the break room.

* * *

 **So Lori's taking pills? But what for? Is this why she's left the army? Or is there more to her story? Find out what's wrong next chapter!**

P **oll 1: What's wrong with Lori?**

 **Poll 2: Who will find out?**

 **You decide! Please Review!**

 **ALSO: I'm looking for more suggestions on 'Night Shift' fanfiction's that you'd like to see. Please comment or message me with any ideas or requests too.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT SHIFT. SOME DIALOUGE IS FROM THE SHOW TO HELP WITH ANY MEDICAL INFORMATION THAT MAY NOT BE SHOWN CLEARLY. THANK YOU. 

_**Previously...**_

 _TC turned to Jordan, who had been waiting beside him. His voice low, he asked. "Where's Lori?"_

 _It was Jordan's turn to look around, noting the absence. Still clapping, she shook her head. "I'll go see if I can find her." And with that, Jordan made her way to the break room._

 **11:02PM**

Lori had been working on her report for the past two hours. She was starting to get sick of it. Drew had just left, realising she wouldn't be getting anymore work done she dec to go and check on a few patients, she gathered her things and cleaned up the mug she had been using before she headed out of the break room.

"We'll send you up to pre-op soon, Miss Handley." Lori smiled, backing out of the cubicle. "Mollie? Would you be so kind and page me once Miriam Handley has been sent up to the surgical ward?" She smiled sweetly.

"You got it." The nurse nodded. Mollie liked the young woman, she was polite but she knew how to be feisty and she certainly didn't take any messing from Ragosa. 'She's a female TC' Jordan had told her, that was a dead cert.

The Alister smiled, thanking the nurse who was now heading towards the nurses station. The sound of the tanoy, alerting the staff of the meeting that was currently being held.

 _'DR ALISTER TO THE SURGICAL WARD. DR ALISTER TO THE SURGICAL WARD.'_ The tanoy blared.

She turned around to head in the direction of the lift when she had nearly been knocked off her feet when a figure crashed into her. Steadying herself she noticed it had been Topher.

"Hey Toph? Where you off to in a hurry?" Lori questioned the Zia doctor with a chuckle. She had found a friend in the former army medic, although he hadn't seen her as a friend when she had joined TC in making practical jokes left, right and centre when his wife had wanted him to have a vasectomy last week.

"It's Janet. She's having the twins." He was frantic.

Taking her stethoscope off, Lori stepped forward. "Hang on. I'll come with you." She offered. The rain was torrential and she really didn't want Topher to head out on his own.

Topher shook his head. "No, No. You just-just make sure you've got a room for them when we come in. I'll find them." Grabbing his jacket, Topher quickly left and headed towards his own vehicle, he just hoped he'd get there in time.

"Hey, Kenny." Lori called over, "Can you find TC for me? Janet Zia's having the twins, Toph's gone to try and find her." Her eyes squeezed shut, painfully causing her to hiss.

"Woah..you good?" Kenny checked, his voice laced with concern.

"Uh" Slightly disorientated it took a few seconds for her to understand his question. Adjusting her eyes. "Oh yeah sure."

"If you're sure" His voice still and calm.

"Yeah..yeah. Long night." She smiled. "Can you let TC know?"

Kenny nodded also heading back to the nurses station.

 **11:22PM**

Lauren Alister had been caught by one of the nurses on her way to the staff meeting she had been late for, one of her patients had woken up in recovery and the nurses needed her to sign the post op papers and apparently, it had to be done now. Not in the mood to argue, she decided that missing the meeting wasn't the biggest problem, considering that whatever had been said by Ragosa would either be a personal victory or some massive problem he had found.

Finishing up on the ward, Lori decided that she needed to find Scott. She needed a consult on her latest patient and who better to ask than a fellow Trauma Surgeon. She felt a little bad considering he was supposed to be shadowing her but she had just been too busy to think. She had only been on shift for 4 hours and she was ready to go home and sit in front of the TV. She also needed to have a night in with Drew, she had hardly seen him over the past few days.

The thoughts overwhelming her, she found herself lightheaded and nauseous. She needed to get to her locker. She hadn't managed to reach the locker room and the adjacent bathrooms had had to do.

Locking the cubicle, Lori fell to the floor and leant back against the panel, she had thought the nauseating feeling passed but as soon as she tilted her neck back her hand flew to her mouth. Her body wracked as she emptied her stomach into the bowl, her head pounding and her body ached. She hadn't heard the sound of footsteps that were approaching.

Tears streaked her face. She was trying to pull herself up, her palms pressed against the panels she slowly pulled herself up, her body heavy and light headedness starting to come back to her.

Opening the door, she gripped onto the frame help her. She was almost pushed to the floor for the second time that day but out of nowhere two firm hands gripped onto her forearms, lowering her to the floor.

A hand flying to her chest, she gasped. "Shit. T. You scared me." She whined, a little breathless.

TC, however, didn't respond. His eyes were like fire, similar to what she had seen on many occasions whilst deployed, they spoke more words then he could ever acknowledge.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked, his voice low, not altering as he spoke.

"Tell you what?" Lori shook her head.

The ex-army medic crouched down and sat beside Lauren Alister and pulled his hands from his blue shaded scrub top, holding up an orange cylinder with his wrists rested on his knees. The action itself had caused her eyes to shut tightly.

"Pain pills." Lori shrugged. She wasn't lying. Noting the look on the doctor's face, she groaned in disbelief. "What? You think I'm popping pills for the sake of it? Please, give me strength. I'm a military medic. I'm trained, not stupid." She grumbled.

"You see" TC started, his eyes inspecting the orange cylinder that he had watched Jordan flail around with this morning. "-working in the military, the perks are- great. The gym membership. The pension. And then there's the..health care," He said. His eyes, slowly meeting the young Alister. "So. I'm gonna ask you one last time. What is going on?"

Lori hastily wiped away the tears that began to fall. She had hoped it wouldn't happen like this, she wanted Drew to be the first to know and then when Jordan had started to sniff around she knew it wouldn't be long but the last this she expected was to see TC here.

Sniffing, she used her sleeve to wipe away the tear streaks. "I-I'm si- I'm sick, T."

 **11:28PM**

Jordan made her way to the break room, reaching the door she looked through the glass. There was no sign of Lori. "Where the hell are you?" She muttered to herself. She had been looking for nearly 30 minutes now.

One of the nurses had informed the staff at San Antonio Memorial that Topher Zia's wife was in labour and had been caught up in the storm with their daughter Lynn. All the doctors were on standby and the last thing they needed for one of their doctors to be AWOL.

Turning around, the doctor headed towards the nurses station where she spotted Molly chatting with Kenny, clearly gossiping about something or other.

"Hey. Dr Alexander." Kenny Fournette flashed a grin towards the Chief of the Night shift. He noticed the flustered look on the woman's face so he wandered over. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah." She smiled. She was about to to go and look on the tailgate, again but she looked back towards Kenny, sensing he might have some answers for her. "You haven't seen Lori anywhere?" Her eyebrows raising in question.

"Dr Alister. Yeah, she was waiting for her patient to be prepped, I've just paged her up to the surgical ward." Molly interrupted, joining her fellow nurse and the doctor.

"Yeah and she asked me-" Kenny hadn't been able to finish his sentence as the dark haired doctor fled towards the lift and up towards the surgical ward. "-to set up a bay for Zia." He finished with a shake of his head, knowing she hadn't heard him.

"Well. She was in a hurry." Molly sang, returning to her desk.

 **12:00AM**

TC didn't care that he had tears running from his eyes, he didn't care. He just couldn't believe the news he had just received. This was the last thing he expected to hear when he went searching for answers.

When Jordan Alexander left the meeting to go and find the Night Shift's newest doctor, he had also decided to take it upon himself to look too. He had so many unanswered questions regarding the Alister but it seemed as if he had found them.

Clearing his throat, he turned to his best friend. "How long have you known?"

"18 months." She sighed. She didn't want to be upset, she had done her crying when she had discovered the news although she couldn't help but let the tears soak her eyes.

"How did- how did you find out?" TC asked. He wanted to help Lori, but he had to know what was going on before he could even attempt to.

"You know the explosion? In Kabul. Well, it had been growing, I was having headaches. They weren't bad, just dull pains. Our unit, we got caught up and I got knocked back, hit my head pretty damn hard." She sighed. "I was airlifted to main camp, had an MRI, the blast must have pressed my skull on the tumour. It just-it seemed to grow." She admitted, sadly.

"Can it be treated?" Being a doctor TC was aware that some tumours were too advanced to remove, but Lori had been a specialist in neuro, she must have known someone that could treat it. "Is that what these are? The meds, do they help?" He checked, holding up the cylinder.

"They're supposed to shrink the tumour. It seems to be working." She shrugged. Her neurologist had encouraged her with the experimental treatment, she hadn't wanted to do it to begin with. However, when she saw families being given coffins instead of the 'welcome home' hugs they deserved, she knew she couldn't give up without a fight after all she had a family that loved her, she had a mom and dad, a brother and her sisters too. She had to fight.

"So the headaches? The sickness?" He began.

"Yeah..." She sighed. "-all symptoms. Manageable but T." She tried to calm herself down so she could speak. "They -It's getting worse. I can't- think strai-ght. I'm tired. I'm sick more. And the pain, I have to wear these stupid things." He hiccupped, throwing the glasses she had been wearing earlier at the wall opposite.

TC Callahan's heart broke as he heard the struggle in his friend's voice. Everything she was, her feistiness, her smile, her laugh. Now it had been replaced with pain and anger and all the joy she possessed seemed like a distant memory. TC reached out and pulled Lori into a hug, allowing them both to cry together.

After a while, she sniffed before letting out a weak laugh. "I fought wars and a tumour is going to wipe me out. Pretty shit. Isn't it."

He gave her a sad look. This was typical Lori, pretending she was dealing with it. "Don't pretend Lo." He whispered. "Don't pretend. Not with me."

Opening the palm of her hand, he handed her the meds. He heard her choke out a sob as she looked at them. Shaking her head, she screamed as she threw the bottle against the bathroom sink as the pills scattered across the floor.

"I- I" Lori's lip quivered. "I'm not ready to die, T." She cried. "I'm not ready." She cried harder.

* * *

 **You decide where the next chapter takes off so please Review!**

 **ALSO: I'm looking for more suggestions on 'Night Shift' fanfiction's that you'd like to see. Please comment or message me with any ideas or requests too.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT SHIFT. SOME DIALOGUE IS FROM THE SHOW TO HELP WITH ANY MEDICAL INFORMATION THAT MAY NOT BE SHOWN CLEARLY. THANK YOU. (2 PART CHAPTER)

* * *

7:45PM

Lori was wandering around aimlessly, she had been helping Scott with his transition as Trauma Surgeon, telling him the ins and outs of the ER, even some tips on how not to royally piss TC off.

"So, our reduction? When's that?" Scott asked, trying to come to grabs with how to use the tablet system San Antonio had adopted when Jordan Alexander had become Chief of the night shift.

Looking over the man's shoulder, she indicated the time slots. "8PM." She smiled. "I'm just gonna get these files faxed, I'll catch up with you in a bit?" Lori offered. "Just page me if you need to."

Stepping back a figure crashed into her. People seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Woah." Drew said as he balanced his sister with one arm whilst his other had been preoccupied with his cell. "Sorry." Drew apologised, quickly telling the person he was talking to on the phone that he had had to go.

"All good." She smiled at her brother. "Who was that on the phone?" Sensing her brother's refusal to tell her, she simply guessed. "Rick."

Drew nodded.

"Gosh. Just be excited will you?" Lori grumbled.

"Where were you this morning?" Drew asked, changing the subject. He had woken up at around 2PM to grab some breakfast before he hit the gym but when he woke up Lori was no where to be seen. He couldn't blame her, especially when she had new found freedom since she had picked up her car the other day, a 68' Ford Mustang. Drew could never understand his sister's fascination with original cars but he could recall the time she had rebuilt one of their dad's pick up trucks when she was just 16.

"Met up with T for coffee." She hummed.

"You and T? Drinking coffee? Sure there was no brandy in that?" He joked.

Lori rolled her eyes, she had been about to speak when Krista called the two siblings over to where she and Kenny had been huddled at one of the stations.

"What are you guys doing?" Drew spoke up, noting the group of their presence.

"One of the nurses found this. It's Ragosa. He has a dating profile. 'Santana2001.'" Kenny chuckled humorlessly as he continued to scroll through the page he had been shown. "Likes long walks on the beach "

"Well, who doesn't?" Lori shrugged.

"Everything life has to offer." Kenny continued, reading the profile.

"No." The two Alisters responded in unison, earning an impressed look from their friends. "That's crossing a line." Lori added. "He's lonely."

Drew agreed.

8:01PM

STAFF MEETING AT THE NURSES STATION. STAFF MEETING AT THE NURSES STATION.

"All right, gather 'round, everyone." Ragosa called. "I wanna thank you guys for coming in a little bit early tonight."

"I have four cranky women in my house. I will come in whenever you want." Topher joked causing the doctors to chuckle. Topher had become a father to two twin girls the other day and instead of taking paternity leave he had decided to continue working as he recited his complaints continuously.

"I have five sisters. I get it." Drew chuckled, earning an elbow in the side of his ribs and a glare from Lori. Groaning, he turned to his sister and muttered. "What was that for?"

"Anyway, uh, I wanna talk to you guys about some ways- that I think between-" Ragosa had been interrupted by one of the nurses running towards him, handing him a note. Reading it quickly, he looked up towards the doctors and nurses that had gathered. "That was dispatch. Bus accident on highway 190. The passengers are soldiers."

Drew's eyes darted towards his sister, who tried her best to give him a reassuring smile but deep down, she knew it wasn't good.

"Multiple victims. Ours will be here in 20 minutes." The man in the suit continued, quickly ushering the staff to work. "And someone call TC and Jordan, they're late."

And with that the doctors and nurses of San Antonio Memorial all spurred into action. Another busy night for the night shift.

8:24PM

TC and Jordan had finally arrived and all the doctors were on standby outside the ER doors as they waited for the ambulances arrivals. But it hadn't just been one to arrive, it had been 5. All looking at each other before they split up, they silently prayed that they could manage these casualties. They were brothers in arms for some which made the situation their priority.

"Okay. What do we got?" TC asked as the ambo doors flew open with the first soldier to be brought in.

"B.P. 98 over 53. Pulse 131. Blunt force trauma to the chest. Multiple fractured ribs. Possible collapsed lung." The paramedic relayed as they lowered the gurney from the back of the ambo.

Stepping forward, TC began to check over the first injured soldier. "Heart sounds muffled." He shook his head, it wasn't a collapsed lung. Turning to the intern, Dr Paul Cummings, he pointed out something. "Look, his veins. Cardiac tamponade." Reaching for a syringe, TC quickly and cautiously drained the blood from around the soldiers heart before handing over to Paul as he told him to take their patient through.

Lori moved over to what looked like a desperate surgical case. They would for sure have to call all surgeons in for this shift. Grimacing slightly, she noticed a man with his intestines bulging from open wounds. "A little help over here?" She called, placing the gauze over them.

"What do we got?" Scott breathed out as he approached the young Alister. Looking underneath Lori's hands, he agreed to take it. "Quick fix in the O.R. let's get him inside." He said, lifting the barriers, he sent the nurses with the gurney straight up to the OR before continuing to triage any surgical patients left.

Lori had moved over to TC to help him, doing so, she tried to call her brother over. "Drew, I need you to help TC over here." But he had ignored her and instead rushed between the patients, clearly frantic. "Drew! Drew, where the hell are you going? I need you!"

"Please over here." Drew pleaded, calling his sister over.

Looking up towards TC, who nodded, she ran over towards Drew.

"It's Rick." Drew informed quickly.

Lori took a moment or two before she realised what Drew was saying. "Oh Rick. Course. Course. I got him D." She reassured her brother as she began checking on her brother's partner. "'Kay, he's lost a lot of blood here. Let's get him inside. Now." The small woman ordered, demanding for space to be given as she tried to push the gurney between the pile up of gurneys that had arrived. "Move. Move people."

"Topher, you take over Lori's crushed leg. Stabilize him." Scott ordered, rushing into the ER.

"He's mine, and Drew's with me." Lori shook her head.

"Dr Alister. Do we have a problem?" Scott didn't like it but neither did Lori.

"Dr Clemmens are you questioning my position of authority?" She asked, eyebrows raised. He may have been the boss back in Dallas but things were different here in San Antonio.

"Fine. Bring him up to pre-op in an hour. I need to amputate."

Drew looked to his baby sister, fear evident in his eyes. "Amputate?"

"I'm gonna do the best I can D, trust?"

"Always." Drew smiled despite the situation because he did trust his sister with everything he had. Lori had always been the one by his side, no matter what, even if he didn't think he needed one she would always be there because deep down she knew he didn't want to be alone. It was just the way of the Alister siblings.

9:11PM

"I'm Doctor Landry De La Cruz from San Antonio Memorial. I'm calling about your sister Jessica Palmer." Lori heard Landry speak down the line as she approached the desk, clearly struggling to get through to other person. "Hello? Hello?" Landry groaned, the woman had hung up on her.

"Tough shift?" Lori guessed as she leant on the desk.

"Ms. Palmer is back and driving me crazy." The physciatrist complained. Lori nodded in understanding, she had met Jessica Palmer, the woman had been convinced that she and Matt Damon weere in a relationship. "How's the guy with the leg injury?" She sighed, assuming that's why Lori was here.

Since Lori was a surgical attending, she rarely had to consult with Landry but that hadn't meant the two didn't consider themselves friends. Landry was also in some kind of relationship with TC, which had confused Lori to new ends, especially when it was clear that TC Callahan wasn't just looking at Jordan like a friend.

"Not good.." Lori shook her head. "I'm trying to save it, but you're probably gonna need to talk to him, to help him through the process." She asked, wringing her hands. She hadn't wanted to do this but she knew, as a soldier that this was bound to be tough. Rick would take it hard as would any other soldier in the military, this was their job and for this to be taken from him, he would surely feel like his purpose had been tampered, that he wouldn't be the 'man he was'.

Dr De La Cruz quickly agreed, bidding the woman farewell she headed back towards Jessica Palmer.

9:30PM

"What's wrong with my leg?" Rick screamed as he noticed his leg being held with metal splints. The last thing he had remembered was being hauled from the crushed bus, he had been on his way back home after being deployed for three months.

Drew, who had been stood by the door, advanced towards his lover. "Rick, listen." He tried. Drew had had to use force to stop the man from dislodging the tubes that had been placed in his leg in the hope that they would help. "Look at me. Look at me. You gotta rest. Okay? Okay, you just gotta sit back and you gotta trust me." He spoke, his voice soft and calm, similar to the one he often used with his younger sisters as children if they had come to him crying.

"Okay." Rick breathed out a shaky breath as he began to relax, letting the meds work.

"Uh, I got our best on this, and she's gonna take care of you." Drew promised, not willing to move his eyes from Rick who was clearly scared about the seriousness of the injury he had sustained during the crash. "Please, just rest. I'll be here to check on you later."

Rick swallowed, nodding before his lips curved. "Who's your best?"

"That'll be me." A small voice made Drew jump back from his partner's bed, afraid that he had been caught out by someone. "Chill, D. Just me." She said, waiting for her brother to calm down.

"Lauren?" Rick asked, slightly groggy. His current situation didn't stop the horrified glare Lori Alister returned him with although it did make him chuckle. "Lori, right, sorry."

Lori had known Rick for years now, he had been a good friend to the two Alister siblings and had often spent time with them and their family whenever he was around. He had met Drew in Fort Hood and his sister not long after as when she signed up. "Hey there, Captain." She smiled.

"Didn't know you were in Texas." He uttered. The last he heard, Captain Lauren Alister had four months left of her current tour.

She nodded. "I came home a couple of weeks back." Not really wanting to speak much more, she lowered her head and began to work on Rick's injury. She had promised to try every avenue she could before resorting to amputation.

"Yeah, those scrubs don't do you justice." Rick Lincoln hummed pleasurably as he eyed Drew up and down.

"What?" Lori let out a horrified gasp as her head snapped up. "Ew. Baby sister present. God, you two." Shaking her head, she turned to Drew. "Hey, come with me for a sec." She smiled before she left Rick's cubicle.

"Sure thing." He nodded, following his sister outside.

"Has he said anything to you?" She whispered.

"Not a thing. That's the frustrating part." Drew grumbled, running a hand across his short hair. "I want to help him but I can't Lo. I can't do anything."

Lori made her way over to Drew, wrapping him in a hug. "We'll work this out, okay? We'll work it out for Rick and we'll work it out for you, we'll do it for you both. Okay?"

Drew nodded.

9:54PM

"So you got Drew's friend, right? Rick?" Topher asked the young woman. She had been sat at the desk researching different way to save Captain Lincoln's leg, he was a fellow brother in arms, she was going to do everything she could.

"Yeah. Yeah. A fort hood buddy." Lori said, absently as she tried to concentrate on the screens in front of her. Turning away from the computer she looked back up at the man. "But, um you know, he's stable now."

Topher nodded. "I thought Scott wanted to-"

"Amputate?" Lori continued for him. "He did. But no, I wanna see if there's anything we can do." She smiled, softly. Indicating the notes she had been jotting down for the past 30 minutes.

The Zia doctor nodded in understanding.

"Hey." Lori called as TC and Jordan approached the desk too. Lori was still convinced that Jordan was catching up to her but she hadn't said anything. Not yet anyway.

The three had began conversing about their patients and offering up help to each other as they decided the best courses of action to continue. They had all agreed to meet up the following evening although Jordan had told them that her and Scott had already made plans.

"Jordan, they need you in trauma 1." Molly called from beside Lori, handing Jordan a chart of some description.

Topher also made his excuses and left TC and Lori. "You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later." TC commented, his head not lifting from the charts he had been altering.

After telling TC last shift he had been trying to encourage the Alister to speak to her brother, he had since learned that she had been dealing with her sickness on her own, he had also learned that her commanding officer had discovered the news and told her to seek medical help but until then she was medically discharged.

Lori sighed, she had been watching her brother and Rick interact. She knew Drew was still nervous about the ER knowing his sexuality, he didn't want to be just the "gay doctor".

"I can't T- not yet." She shook her head. "Look at them- I need to be there for Drew right now. I can't tell him this too." She complained, her hands reaching her eyes as she tried to rub them.

TC looked up towards the pair that Lori had been talking about. He himself sighed too. Lori was someone that put everyone in front of her own needs, she had been the same for as long as he'd known her, it was a trait that he was sure would never leave her. "He's your brother, Lo. He's gonna want to know."

"But not now, T, please don't say anything." She pleaded.

Looking towards the cubicle before back at the younger Alister, he nodded. "But as soon as Rick is out of here, you tell him."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT SHIFT. SOME DIALOGUE IS FROM THE SHOW TO HELP WITH ANY MEDICAL INFORMATION THAT MAY NOT BE SHOWN CLEARLY. THANK YOU. (2/2)

* * *

10:09PM

"Lori, Doctor Clemmens wants to see you in the O.R. immediately." A nurse informed Lori, who had been talking to Kenny, trying to organise a CT for one of the soldiers that had suffered a neck injury during the crash.

"So. Can you get that organised, please?" She asked the nurse, quickly agreeing he walked towards the phone, files in hand.

Lori couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes as she marched up towards the OR. She knew exactly what Scott wanted from her and she wasn't going to let him undermine her again. As soon as she arrived up towards the observation glass he had started to speak to her.

"I was waiting on the amputation on Captain Lincoln." He started, his concentration still on the soldier he had been operating on. "and I just found out that you did an external emergency bypass."

Lori shook her head, this guy just didn't get it. "He's allowed a chance."

"A chance you know you that won't work. I don't know if you're trying to defy me..." Scott challenged. He was a good surgeon, no denying that, he also didn't have as much ego as Lori but she didn't mind. She was a surgeon, a big ego just makes them better, after all, would you like to have your life in the hands of someone who didn't think they're good enough?

Deep down, Lori knew she was searching for a hail Mary but she didn't have a choice. Rick was struggling to cope, so was her brother and maybe, so was she. "I can't amputate." She sighed, shaking her head.

"You're supposed to be my colleague." The man argued.

"No. Seniority. My decision." Lori huffed, angrily. "So you're trying to say we can't encourgae people with a little hope? He's a soldier, someone who fights wars, he needs to know that we didn't just give up on him."

"Not our job." Scott challenged.

Lori scoffed. "Yeah, cause we amputate the limbs of old people, people who are sick. Not people who fight wars and stand proud for their country." She was military, she knew Rick needed to know that she wasn't giving up. "Now if you excuse me, I've got a leg to save."

"We can't save everyone." The Clemmens said, his eyes piercing Lori's. This woman has a God complex and she was going to get herself into a heap of trouble if she didn't snap out of it.

 _But I'm sure as hell going to try._ Sighing, she turned her back and walked away.

11:25PM

 _On the other side of the hospital_ , Drew had taken some time to sit with his partner again. He had been stopping by as much as he could but of course, with him being still on shift and his secret yet to be revealed he had to limit his time.

Rick, however, had wanted nothing more than Drew to comfort him, he had been gone for months now and he returned only to been involved in a horrific accident that had threatened his health and career.

But even though Drew had found the time to sit with Rick, they weren't alone, Landry had come to speak to him regarding the possibility of amputation.

"I'm nothing without my leg." Rick complained, he had been in the military since he was 18, it was all he had ever known. He had worked up the ranks like many soldiers and for it to be ripped away it was a surprise that he wasn't inconsolable. Maybe it had been the military way or maybe he was too angry to even consider being upset. "I'm army. This is what I do."

"Are you afraid that the amputation will take all that away from you?" The psychiatrist asked, her eyes soft and her voice gentle.

Rick scoffed. "I'll have nothing to live for."

It was Drew's turn to scoff. "Bullshit. With today's prosthetic's, you're gonna be able to do anything anybody else can."

"You know what? Stay out of this." Rick snapped. "You haven't stopped talking in rhyme all day." He said, angrily. Turning to Landry De La Cruz, he asked. "You y-you do know what's going on between us, right, Doctor?"

"No. Don't Rick."

"Tell her tough guy. Tell her what's going on." Drew shook his head, Rick knew this was the last thing he wanted. He wasn't ready, not yet. "Now who's afraid?"

"Look, I'm going to have to check on another patient." Landry excused herself, finally leaving the two alone.

Drew had stood up to follow the woman when Rick spoke, his voice was no longer harsh but scared. It made Drew's heart ache. "Wait. My leg."

The doctor looked at his partner questioningly.

"What's the story? Can they save it?"

1:50AM

"Hey, anyone sat here?" Krista asked as she stood beside the bench where Lori had also found herself, sipping on hot beverages and wrapping herself up in her now favourite jacket.

Lori shook her head. "Be my guest."

"This shift is hell." Krista groaned, plopping herself down on the bench, yawning. It was only a little past 12 and it was clear that this shift was taking a toll on everybody no matter how much experience you had or didn't.

"You can say that again." She muttered. "You have P.F.C Wilson, right?" Lori asked, looking up at the intern who had joined her.

Krista shook her head, sadly. "He didn't make it."

Lori uttered her condolences, she had heard about the P.F.C's mystery case throughout the shift. The intern had asked the doctor's for some advice and had even been to consult Lori, despite being a surgeon, she appreaciated Lori's knowledge and her time on tour was a good insight to possible causes for the deteriation of P.F.C Wilson.

"How's Rick doing?" Krista asked. "It must be tough. Are you and Drew holding up? I don't know how you're both dealing with it," She rambled. "Sorry I didn't-" The intern cut herself off, realising that she may have crossed a boundry.

"He's coping." Lori smiled softly, shrugging. She didn't care that Krista was asking, if someone wanted to know something, she'd try her best to help.

"But, it's one of your own? It must be hard." Krista asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

"We're robots." Lori shrugged. Granted, she would never want to be in Rick's position but she knew the only way she could do her job was if she did as she had learned. "We've been out there, in places you could only imagine, we asses, we treat, we heal." Sighing, she turned to the doctor. "My compassion isn't going to help Rick, he needs to know that I'm doing my job, a job HE Knows I put my all into."

"But it could've been you?" Krista asked.

"It could've been any of us." Lori corrected, pointedly, sipping on her coffee.

"What about Drew?" Krista added, like Lori, she had found a friend in the other Alister, she had also been another one to learn of Drew's sexuality and had continually encouraged him to just be himself but he didn't want that. Not yet.

Lori sighed. "I- I don't know. He's struggling. I- just- I don't know what I can say."

Krista shrugged. "Just be there."

The young doctor had been ready to respond when Kenny rushed out of the ER doors, holding the stethoscope tightly in his palms to stop it falling. "Dr Alister. It's Rick." He said, slightly breathless, he had been led to believe that Lori was on the other end of the ER and had been looking around for her.

"What?" She asked, her face dropping and the coffee she had barely finished falling from her hands as she managed to stagger to her feet.

"He's being taken to surgery." He informed, an arm ready to guide her towards the OR.

Lori shook her head. "Why? What happened?" She demanded, no one had been to find her, unaware that the friendly nurse had been looking for her for the past ten minutes. Not bothering to wait for an answer, she wailed her hands in the air. "Okay. Page Dr Clemmens. I'll go get ready to scrub in." She informed. Leaving the nurse and the intern.

"Is it bad?" Krista asked, not sure if she could bare her friend's partner's treatment going wrong too.

"They have to amputate." Kenny said.

2:14AM

"Are you doing the surgery?" Rick asked Lori. Having been friends for years, he trusted her, he knew her and knew how she worked.

Lori nodded. "But Dr Clemmens will be assisting." She smiled, noticing the flicker of uncertainty cross the soldier's face, she reassured him. "Dr Clemmens is a great surgeon." Smiling softly, she waited for him to nod before transferring over to Scott.

"We're gonna get you upstairs and sedate you, and put you under general anesthesia-" Scott began explaining the procedure but was soon cut off.

"Wait." Drew's voice boomed. There, he stood before them. His hands in his pockets and thumbs hooked over the side, a habit the doctor had. His face flat. Slowly, he approached the man that lay on the gurney.

Sighing knowingly, Lori motioned for Scott to step back with her, allowing the two men to have a moment to themselves.

"I'm gonna be there for you." Drew said, his head lowering over the gurney, licking his lips, he spoke strongly. "I love you." Tears glistened in his eyes, Rick's too. Drew had just done the one thing he feared most, coming out.

"We gotta go." Scott said, stepping forward.

 **5** :47AM

The surgery had gone well, as well as it could go with an amputation. It had been long and tiring but Rick had soon been taken to recovery where he would be monitored until he could be sent home - which would be pretty soon according to Scott Clemmens who had agreed to wait behind to fill in the charts, allowing Lori Alister to head home. She had been quick to refuse but he had insisted, a form of an apology.

Lori had requested to be the one to tell Drew that everything had gone smoothly, he had been eternally grateful although Lori had dismissed it quickly. Thanking her once again, Drew decided that he would head up to recovery, he wanted to be there for his boyfriend when he woke up. He wanted to.

Turning away, Lori quickly changed and got ready to leave.

"Hey. Alister?" Scott called as he watched the retreating figure of his fellow attending. At the sound of her name being called she spun around quickly. "Look. I just wanted to apologise for today. It wasn't my place. You are my boss now and I should've respected that."

"It-s oka-"

"No." Scott shook his head, "You were right, so was TC, I don't understand. Jordan said you guys were different and I don't think I appreciated that until I watched you work on these men today, all of you." He shrugged.

"Yeah." Lori shrugged, a small smirk playing on her lips. "Well you ain't going to change it. I think TC would have a few choice words."

Scott chuckled. "Go home Alister. You need some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, on time."

"I didn't think you were so soft Clemmens." She grinned, turning her back she headed towards the exit, leaving a smiling Scott stood in the hallway.

As soon as she was out of the ER and jumped into the driver seat of her car, she let the tears fall. Picking up her cell, Lori dialled the number she knew all too familiar. Sniffing as the caller answered, she spoke. "Hey, yeah, it's Lori..look, I have something I need to tell Drew and I think I need your help."

* * *

Next Chapter: Lori tells Drew..but did she plan it that way?

Poll: How will Drew find out?

Thank you for reading, please let me know what your thoughts are.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: there was a question about Lori's seniority in the last chapter. They are working together however at this time Scott is still new, so in order to get used to San Antonio she acted as supervisor. Hope that cleared things up for ya. It's how it works in every situation.**

 **Also. This story does in fact follow some storylines and if you don't like Lori or how she is written please refrain from reading.**

 **This is the a 2 part chapter. I DO NOT OWN 'THE NIGHT SHIFT' OR THEIR CHARACTERS.**

 **She's not always perfect.**

How could one day go so wrong?

 **6:15PM**

"Hey, Lo? Fancy running up to labs to drop this off?" Drew joked, watching as his sister ran into the ER, earphones in and water bottle clutched in her hand.

She had left early so she could run to work whilst Drew decided that he was happy to drive with the air conditioning, he hadn't really understood why his sister had been so eager to keep moving, especially in this heat but nevertheless she wanted to.

Stopping to catch her breath, she scowled, flicking the earphone from her ear and taking a sip from her bottle. "Dick." She uttered. Lori may have worked her butt off to be in the army but she was seriously slacking.

Drew chuckled at her immaturity and he moved back around to behind the nurses station. "Shift starts in two minutes." He reminded, his tone serious yet his face held a bright smile.

Teasing his sister was always fun, it had been part of the nature as big brother especially in their family. The Alister's were a family of 6, their mother and father; David and Karen, then the four children; Liam, Drew, Lauren and Danielle.

This time, Lori turned to face him, her middle finger raising as she easily flipped him off without a care in the world.

 **6:24PM**

In the break room, Lori had showered and had began changing when she was hit with a wave of nausea. She had managed to conceal the symptoms of her latest treatment for so long but it was getting impossible to hide.

Falling to the bench with a huff, Lori sat with her head in her arms, rubbing her eyes. She just needed a minute to compose herself, but that was soon interrupted when the door swung open and closed making Lori shoot up from her seat.

"Oh sorry, didn't think anyone was here." Jordan Alexander apologised, lightly.

"Jordan, hey." Lori recovered, standing up to finish pulling her dark scrub top over her pale blue vest.

The pair stood in an awkward silence, neither sure what to say.

"Loo-"

"I'm-"

"Sorry." The apologised with a brief chuckle as they both fell over their words.

Jordan decided not to speak and just surveyed the young Alister for a few moments, if she didn't know her she would've never questioned anything but having known her for nearly 9 years, it was hard not to notice the change. She actually wondered how many times Lori had dismissed Drew of these changes.

"Are we gonna talk?" Jordan asked, reaching into her locker.

"We did Jordan." Lori shrugged.

"That wasn't talking. That was you admitting there's something wrong and-" Shaking her head, Jordan continued a different line of thought. "He's going to realise, don't you think?" Jordan cocked her eyebrow at the young Alister who stopped brushing her hair mid motion. "I mean, the truth is you're not getting any better, are you? You're fighting this on your own and-"

"I'm not on my own." Lori corrected, pointing the brush towards Jordan.

Jordan scoffed at the woman who had resumed to brushing her hair. "TC really?"

"Look, me and TC have known each other for years-"

It had been true. TC and Lori were best of friends, they served together, drank together and there was no denying that they had woken up together on a few drunken nights although nothing had ever happened and they both vowed to never speak of the incidents again. It had been their secret. Thankfully they had both been single at the time and hadn't caused any hurt to others, only their egos.

"Don't you think your brother wants to be that person." Jordan snapped. She may have known Lori for years but it was only upon starting the Night Shift she had been introduced to the older Alister, of course having heard the occasional story about him from Lori as time passed.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Lori hissed. Throughout all of this she truly believed she was protecting her big brother. They had been the closest out of the Alisters.

Running a hand across a face, she sighed. "Look, when you were caught up in that mess in Kabul."

"There's quite a few messes to pick from." Lori scoffed, a hint of underlying sarcasm and annoyance as she spoke.

Lori stiffened, she knew exactly which incident that had been, it had been where she earnt the scars across her torso nearly 5 years ago. Jordan had been seeing TC at the time and it had been the year before TC's brother, Thad had been Killed In Action. Whilst TC and Lori, the unit's medics had been in Kabul and treating injured veterans, a bomb had detonated in the opposite village, shortly after, gunfire had began. With the unit coming together to eliminate the enemy, Lori had been caught by a ricochet.

"But you don't think he felt helpless? That he wasn't there to help you through that." Jordan reasoned. "That you didn't want to recover at home?"

Having been granted leave, Lori denied it and decided to stay in the rehabilitation centre as her wounds healed, that way she would be close to her unit. Her family had initially found the request stupid and insisted that Lauren came home but she didn't, she was too scared that every time she relived the attack she would push her family away. Maybe that had been the wrong decision. She had hurt her family.

"Look. I appreciate your concern but Scott's on his own up there so I need to make sure he's set for today." Lori explained. Not bothering to look back, the Alister fled from he locker room and began her shift. Had she been too harsh?

 **8:58PM**

"I'm impressed Dr Clemmens. Be sure to let me know how the post op goes." Lori beamed a hint of mischief in her voice upon hearing the news Scott had just given her. "You're a good surgeon and I'm glad you accepted our offer."

Accepting the compliment, he smiled, the hot head that Lori was, he doubted she dished them out often.

"I'm sorry for last week." Lori apologised after a moment or two. Clutching her arms closer as they moved from the room.

Scott shook his head. "I understood, you were just being my supervisor. At least now we can look to work as equals."

"Definitely but be careful, I bite." She chuckled as they walked towards the halls. Taking a quick glance at her watch, the Alister turned to Scott who was reading over a file. "Are you okay if I head to break?" She asked, sweetly. She had been working for two hours and it had been nothing but hectic. She needed a break.

"Yeah- go ahead. Fine by me." Scott rambled, his focus now moving to the young surgeon.

The two surgeons were also getting along better, Lori had even managed to encourage Scott to go for a few drinks with the rest of the SA doctors on a few occasions something Jordan had struggled to do.

Before leaving she turned to Scott. "Sorry. I forgot to ask. Can you get Dr Spencer to start on the pre-ops?" She asked, referring to the intern that had began working on the surgical ward.

With a hum, he nodded. "Sure thing."

Thanking the man, she began walking towards the roof. Greeting her colleagues as she passed.

 **9:03PM**

Taking another drag of her cigarette Lori closed her eyes. She hated smoking and it was a habit that she had developed when she was a teenager thanks to her older brother Liam. She had managed to hide the habit for so long but her other brother, Drew had caught her with a pocket at his leaving party and blew the roof, claiming that it was a dirty habit and she had to quit. She had tried of course but it was a sort of stress buster at times like this.

She hadn't paid attention to the opening and closing of the fire door that led to the tailgate.

"They'll kill you one day" A voice interrupted Camille's view of the city as she blew the smoke from her mouth.

"I didn't realise bringing my death sentence forward was such a crime." Lori replied bitterly. Shaking her head. "Sorry, I'm being a bitch that was uncalled for."

TC held his hands up. "I don't blame you kid." Joining Lori, he picked up the cigarette and inhaled a drag before handing it back. "It's nice to see you being a bitch for a change, reminds me of tour. Anyways, the nice guy act was making me want to gauge my eyes out." He joked, his hand mimicking an impression.

"Hey!" She protested quickly, smacking his hand away before continuing to smoke the cigarette herself. Rolling her eyes, she thought about TC's comment. "It isn't an act. Dick. It's just-I'm at my wits end T."

Nodding, TC waved it off. "I thought you quit smoking in Iraq." TC recalled, blowing the smoke from his mouth.

With a shake of her head, Lori frowned at the mention. It was their first tour together and TC, despite smoking himself, joked that it didn't suit her and dared her to quit. She had of course leaped at the chance to beat the newbie in a bet and went all of 5 hours. After coming home, she had successfully quit and had not looked at a packet of cigarettes in 9 years.

"I did." Lori shrugged, using her hand to wave the smoke from TC's direction.

"I heard about you and Jordan." He started softly. He had seen Jordan as soon as she left the locker room, with the pair having a somewhat secret relationship, Jordan caved and explained what had happened between the pair.

Wincing, Lori lowered her head. "Yeah. Not my finest moment." Lori had never been someone to lose her temper or snap easily and she felt really guilty about the altercation. "I should go and see her."

"She doesn't blame you." TC offered. "You're allowed to be snappy."

"No I'm not T." She shook her head. "I just- I can't tell Drew- I know I should and Jordan said you weren't enough to help me through this and-" Stopping herself mid ramble, she dropped her head to her hands.

"She's right though Lo." TC said, solemnly. His eyes focused on the hustle of the city, his forearms resting on the barrier.

A small tear fell from her eye, almost undetectable as she wiped her eye just as quick as it appeared. With a small nod, she agreed. "Yeah. Stay with me?" She asked, almost like a child.

"You got it." TC grinned. Wrapping an arm around the woman, he hugged her and waited patiently as she finished her cigarette, taking a drag every now and then. But telling Drew came sooner than expected.

"Hey! You're up here? Scott said you'd fine to break but I couldn't find you." Drew startled the pair as he approached them. As soon as he noticed the drag of spoke that came from his sister's mouth, he marched forward. "I thought you quit."

"I thought you had good observational skills." She quipped causing TC to chuckle.

"Is this you?" Drew demanded with a pointed finger.

TC scoffed. "Nothing to do with me, man."

Stubbing the cigarette Lori deposited a breath mint into her mouth and with a grin, turned to her brother. "Better?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Drew rolled his eyes.

Nudging his friend, TC gave a serious look. 'You tell him or I will', he mouthed.

"Hey, Drew?" Lori breathed, her voice suddenly quiet as she anticipated her words carefully.

Drew smiled, his focus turning to his sister but as soon as he saw the serious expression she had been sporting. "Everything okay?" He asked, sceptically.

"There's something I need to tell you." She gulped, her eyes darting around to see if anyone had appeared on the tailgate, she caught sight of TC who gave her an encouraging smile.

Before she could continue Topher peered his head from around the fire door. "I know you're on break but we've got a teen trapped underneath a tree under rising water, the need two medics. Said they need an attending. Lori. You're up."

Lori gave TC a helpless look.

 **9:31PM**

"What do we got?" Jordan asked, her voice strong as she spoke over the dying propellers.

"Kid got caught under a fallen tree, the tide is rising. Possibly dislocated collar bone and fractured ankle." The medevac doctor informed, relaying the information he had received.

It was getting hotter and almost unbearable to think. Throwing the thick jackets to the side, they began discussing their priorities and their best way forward.

"Where's the divers?" Jordan asked, looking around. It was only them there and definitely no sign of additional support. "Who called it in?"

"They're held out on another call across county." The man explained. "His friend, he had to walk around to call, he should be on his way back."

"We need to treat him." Lori insisted, not willing to wait.

It was evident that Lori was thinking about something and from what Jordan could tell, it was going to be a TC move. "What are you thinking, Lo?" She asked, her tone curious.

"I'll go in the water." She declared. Noticing the nervous glance Jordan gave her, she reassured. "I'm fine. I can do this."

"Just remember. If you need to get out. Get out." Jordan warned to which Lori nodded. She hadn't managed to speak to her since their altercation.

"Should she be doing this?" The medevac doctor asked, watching as Lori went further into the water, slowly but surely.

"Not at all." Jordan shook her head, her thumb reaching her lip as she waited anxiously for news on the rescue team.

 **9:37PM**

Lori had managed to reach the teenager. His shoulder was definitely dislocated other than a few cuts and bruises there was no way of knowing what state his ankle was in. It was most likely a surgical job.

"What's your name?" She asked as she reached the boy, no older than 17. "I'm Lori."

"Cam-Cameron." He shivered. His good hand holding onto the branch with all his strength.

"How long have you been here, darling?" Lori asked, she was starting to cool and was seriously concerned at the teen's core temperature.

"A long time." Cameron tried to joke. Trust a kid to act tough.

With a laugh, Lori nodded. "You got me there kid. Okay, what I'm gonna do is push your ankle through."

"What about divers?" He asked, his teeth chattering.

"Sorry kid. Just me and you out here. You with me?" She asked, her eyes remaining sure as she looked at the boy.

Although hesitant, the boy nodded. "You gonna stay?" Cameron asked, fear evident in his eyes.

"I'm gonna stay." Lori promised with a small smile. "But it's going to hurt." She said, sorrily.

"Are you ready down there?" Jordan called from the rock ledge. Looking up, there was still no sign of the divers.

With a thumbs up, Lori ducked below the water.

 **8:45PM**

Cameron screamed in pain as his ankle was freed, the shrill making the others squirm.

"That's it. Come on." Lori encouraged, appearing from the water, her blonde hair dripping and make up gone. Using her hand she pushed the teenager towards Jordan and the rest of the medevac that waited. "Get him out first.

The pair that waited quickly transported the boy to a rescue stretcher, pulling him up from the water. Wincing as they heard him cry out in pain.

"You got him?" Lori screamed, the water drowning out her voice.

Jordan nodded, reaching for the teen, she and the medevac doctor began to treat him. "Come on kid," she breathed. He was definitely going to suffer some hypothermic symptoms.

"Whe-where's the lady?" He asked, teeth gritting against the chill he consumed. "She said- said she'd stay."

"Lo?" Standing up, Jordan scoured the area, she couldn't see Lori. She was coming up right behind the kid, so where was she? "Lori?" Jordan called out. "Where's Lori?" She shouted.

 **Where is Lori? What do you think will happen next?**

 **Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Reviews mean updates ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**8:46PM**

"Whe-where's the lady?" He asked, teeth gritting against the chill he consumed. "She said- said she'd stay."

"Lo?" Standing up, Jordan scoured the area, she couldn't see Lori. She was coming up right behind the kid, so where was she? "Lori?" Jordan called out. "Where's Lori?" She shouted.

"She hasn't come out of the water, Dr." The Medevac doctor said as he remained seated beside Cameron, the boy.

"She's still in there." Jordan screamed, panic flowing through her body. Different scenarios cursing through her veins.

Without a second thought, Jordan jumped down off the rocky ledge, looking to see if she could see any sign of the Alister she had been friends with for over 9 years.

It was then, she spotted a flash of blonde hair. "Wait! She's down here! Help me pull her out." She called, gaining the other man's attention.

"We'll have to pull her." He explained, his feet firm on the ground as he ducked slightly to reach the drowning figure. Although the risk of a spinal injury was a major concern, making sure Lori was alive was a greater priority.

"Come on Lori. Lauren." Jordan coaxed. Her hand reaching to the water as the medevac doctor dragged Lori by the top of her dark blue scrub top.

Pulling the woman to the hard surface, she surveyed her condition. Her clothes were soaked and her body lifeless. She wasn't breathing.

Putting her emotions away for the moment she turned to all her concentration to Lori. Without another word, Jordan began compressions. 1..2..3..4. Stop. 1..2..3..4. Stop.

A splutter of water came from Lori's mouth, coughing as Jordan rolled her to get the remains of the water from her chest.

Lori was led on her side, fighting between consciousness and unconsciousness. Her head decorated with a gash that stemmed from her hairline and ragged to just above her ear, almost 2 inches.

"Lauren. Lauren!" Jordan shouted, her voice raspy as she willed to keep emotion at bay, two hands on the side of the Alister's face as she tried to coax her awake. "Lori, honey, can you hear me?"

"What do we do Doctor? San Antonio has one major trauma space left." One of the medevac pilots asked, they had two casualties and one team.

In a flash of panic, she screamed. "Get the boy out of here. We'll need another team for Dr Alister. She needs to be in SA Memorial."

"Understood."

Without another word, the boy, Cameron, was airlifted from the site which left Jordan another doctor and Lori on the rocky surface.

 **9:39PM**

"How long was she without oxygen for?" TC panicked. Without oxygen, the pressure of the tumour on top, understanding Lori's situation was paramount. Turning to Lori he asked. "Do you feel sick? Hypoxia? Any indicators of secondary drowning?"

"T. I'm fine." Lori grumbled from the gurney. Her body was still tired and she was feeling a little light headed but other than that she just wanted to change from the wet clothes. "This isn't necessary."

"When your eyes stop moving in opposite directions. I'll tell you your fine." He snapped. Lori had been avoiding for too long, as her friend, T wasn't going to risk anything. "I want a CT."

"What happened?" A voice came out of nowhere. _Scott Clemmens._ "I heard it over the radio."

Although taken aback by the concern in the man's voice, Lori had been grateful and wanted to thank him bug TC soon put a stop to that.

"We've got it." TC snapped. His hands clutching to the bed rail as he prepared to manoeuvre the gurney down the small hall.

"Lauren?" Drew called, watching as the gurney was pushed into one of the trauma bay's. In his attempt to reach her, a small hand stopped him. It was Jordan. "Get out my way, my sisters in there!"

Shaking her head, Jordan spoke slowly. "You can't treat family, Drew. Just let us do our job, okay."

"I'm not leaving." Drew declared, his hands on the top of his hips as he watched his sister argue with TC behind Jordan.

 **10:01 PM**

"Can you just stitch me up or something?" Lori asked Kenny, weakly. It didn't matter that she worked here, she hated hospitals with a passion.

"Sorry. Dr Alister." Kenny apologised before he got up and headed to ask one of her doctors for an opinion on something.

"Hi Kenny." Scott greeted as he made room for the nurse to pass by. Walking up towards Lori, she sat there, the gash evident. "You good?" He asked, flicking through Lori's notes only sparing short glances to the woman.

"Help me up." She ordered, lightly. Her hands lifting up as she waited for Scott to help her.

"You know you really shouldn't-"

"Come on. If anyone asks. I made you." She shrugged, clearly not willing to allow him to refuse. "I just want to see the kid, Cameron. I promised I'd be with him." Lori admitted, a wave of guilt washing through her upon realising she hadn't kept it. "If anyone asks. I threatened you." She added, a small smirk tugging at her lip which indicated that she was in fact joking.

Arms interlinked, Scott guided Lori through the ER. "So..." He started, "what happened out there?"

"It must've been an undercurrent." Lori shrugged, avoiding detail. With a shaky breath Lori prayed the nauseas feeling would pass.

With raised eyebrows, Scott questioned. "An undercurrent? But that kid? He wouldn't have been there if there was an undercurrent? And you." He stated pointedly as he pieced the information together. "You wouldn't have risked both of your lives."

Getting defensive, Lori stopped. "Who says I wouldn't have?"

Scott shrugged, clearly not fazed. "You're in the military." He said as if it was obvious. "You think strategically. You asses, then act."

"Was in the military." She muttered. Changing the subject, she took a breath. "So, where's Cameron?"

"He's in-" Scott had started to explain how they had kept him in the ER when he felt Lori's arm slacken around his. "-are you okay?"

Taking a minute, she nodded. "Yeah, I just-I-" Lori hadn't finished her sentence before collapsing beside the nurses' station, her body stiffening as her muscles began to contract.

"Can I have some help here!" Scott's voice boomed, his strong hands attempting to roll Lori to her side to prevent choking. "Somebody!"

TC and Jordan had been discussing their extracurricular activities for the day ahead when they noticed the commotion whilst Drew had been on the other side of the nurses station trying to look into his sisters medical records. He hadn't even noticed her and Scott walking towards him.

"I thought she was fine!" Drew demanded. His voice shaking as he was pushed back from helping by TC.

"Can someone see if we can get Dr Kellingham in?" Jordan ordered, her voice strong as she placed a towel under the Alister's head to prevent further injury. Turning to TC, she whispered. "She's gonna have to ride it out before we can get her to MRI."

"Why Dr Kelligham?" Drew asked, still in shock over his sister being brought in. Why would his sister need the surgeon to be called in, especially since Scott was here. His mind failing to comprehend that Dr Kellingham was one of the neurosurgeons Lori had trained under between her tours. "Why can't Scott?"

"I'm not neurology." He stated, simply. He had been piecing the pieces together from the day he started.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Drew demanded. If he couldn't treat his sister, he at least deserved to know what was going on with her.

Ignoring Drew for a moment, TC sighed a sigh of relief. "She's riding it out." Turning to the other two doctors that had been in the floor with him, he said. "Let's get her up to MRI."

 **10:52 PM**

"Krista called, said you might want me to come down." Rick explained, kindly before handing Drew the polystyrene cup.

"Thanks." Drew muttered, accepting the coffee gratefully. He hadn't left his sister's side since she had been settled back into the bed. "She's just sleeping right now."

"Do they know what's wrong?" Rick asked, pulling up a chair to sit beside Drew as he watched the sleeping blonde. He had known Lori since she was 21, they had met at the Alister's family home when he was serving with Drew.

Drew shook his head. "I don't know." Soon enough, he felt the small grip tighten against his hand, looking up he noticed the hazy fear in his sister's eyes. "You're up." He commented, his own grip comforting her.

"Mhmm?" A sleepy voice stirred from beside him, a hand reaching to her forehead as she assessed the damage. "Rick?" She questioned, confused at the presence of her brother's partner.

With a smile, Rick greeted the younger Alister. "Your mom sends her love and wants you to call-"

"You told mom?" Lori whined at Drew.

"No one would tell me anything Lo." Drew defended himself. Lori, unlike him, had a good relationship with their mom and her oldest brother Liam. If something was wrong and if she hadn't already told him, they'd be next to know. "We know there's something wrong. Whatever it is-"

"No Drew. Don't say that. You won't, not when you know the truth." She said, words flowing free before she could realise what she said.

"The truth? What truth?" Drew demanded, anger rising as he tried to get answers from his little sister.

A knock at the door revealed a sheepish looking TC, he hadn't expected Drew to be with her. "Sorry, I -uh -thought-"

Waving him off, Lori indicated that it was okay and as soon as she caught sight of the brown folder she felt her heart beat a little quicker. "Umm, TC?" Lori took a breath, motioning for the scans he had in his hand. With a reassuring look, TC handed them over.

"These are the scans we took today and those are the ones from you last appointment." TC declared.

Lori willed herself not to cry, as she shakily handed the scans to her big brother. She hadn't wanted him to find out like this, she hadn't wanted it to take this long either.

"A tu-tumour?" Drew asked, his breath catching in his throat as he realised the size and

"Drew. I don't think-"

"And you knew?" He whispered, hurt so clear in his voice as his burning glare struck TC. With one last look at the scans, Drew stood quickly, thrusting the file into TC's chest with a force he fled from the room, leaving a bewildered Rick and Lori, who was silently crying.

Sending her a sad look, Rick kissed Lori's cheek, promising that he would be back soon and he wanted to make sure Drew was okay.  
"I want a DNR." Lori said, her voice quiet and scared as she spoke hoarsely.

"No. Absolutely not." TC objected, stepping forward at am instant. "You're 28. No way, you're not."

"T- I'm- I'm not getting better." Lori tried to explain. It hadn't been a decision she made lightly but now she understood the risks of surgery and all the possibilities that could occur if something went wrong now. Granted, she had been taking the medication that had been discovered through a drugs trial but even with it the symptoms where impairing.

"You're not even trying!" TC snapped and like both Drew and Rick, he left Lauren Alister in silence.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delayed chapter...again! Seems like I only update when I'm home sick! Ooh dear. So...So summer is over and School has begun! It's my final year and I'm nearing the big wide world...scary!**

 **POLL: Do any of you guys watch Bondi Rescue? I mean seriously, WHAT A SHOW! For those that don't know it's a reality TV show that follows the happenings of the world class Bondi Beach and the Boys..and girl in Blue!**

 **And if any of you watch it, you may have noticed the subtle hint of Thirsty Merc ;)**

 **Out of pure curiosity does anyone else watch? And would you like me to have a shot at writing a story to coincide?**


	11. Chapter 11

**1:11 AM**

Drew didn't know what to do or who to talk to. His sister was giving up and he couldn't change her mind. He hadn't even had a moment to himself with their mom on his case every 5 minutes, organising flights to get here for their eldest daughter.

He soon found a wall to lean on, his forehead placed on the cool painted concrete, his palm out too as he held up his body using the solid structure.

"Thought I'd find you hugging a wall somewhere around here." Rick chuckled, softly as he leant beside his partner. When Drew didn't give him anything in return, the ex army ranger sighed. "Have you spoken to Lori?" He asked.

Since asking to sign a DNR, Lori had refused to see anyone with the exception of Scott Clemmens. Whilst everyone had been trying their best to persuade her not to make this drastic decision now, Scott had simply bypassed the matter for the time being and chose to focus on keeping her company.

Drew shook his head. "No. What can I say? She's made up her mind." Drew shrugged.

Rick didn't know the answer, he didn't know what he could say to make the situation better for the siblings. He wanted to though. "Maybe you should go and be with her." Rick shrugged. "I know your sister and as proud as she is, she wants you there, she just doesn't want to admit it."

Rick was probably more or less spot on.

He had known Lori for years, before he had come to terms with his sexuality and whilst he and Lori had found themselves behind the summer house in the Alister's family home one summer and after making things a little awkward it had made their friendship stronger. It was throughout the friendship he learnt that the Alister's all seemed to have the same traits, especially those that kept them from admitting they were wrong or needed help.

"She doesn't want me there." Drew argued.

Whilst Rick couldn't help roll his eyes all he could think about was dragging the Alister towards the room. He had been about to argue his case when Drew's phone began to chime.

"Is that your mom?" Rick asked, noticing the frown on his partner's face as he continued to read the message in front of him.

Drew shook his head before looking up. "It's Liam." He stated simply.

Liam Alister was the oldest Alister and was a corporate lawyer in their hometown. Whilst Lori and Drew relocated with the Army- albeit 50 miles away, Danielle and Liam decided that they would stay back home and start their lives there. Liam had been engaged for the last three years to childhood lover Lisa Sherri. However, Danielle was still studying to become a Veterinary Surgeon and had yet to find the 'man of her dreams', not that the brothers were complaining at all.

"What did he say?" Rick asked.

Drew didn't answer and instead, sighed. "Looks like this is going to be one hell of a family reunion."

 **1:54AM**

"So when is he coming?" Rick asked. He knew the Alister's hometown was 50 miles east of San Antonio, which was more or less and hour and a half away. "Are they coming tonight?"

Drew nodded. "They'll be here within the hour, more or less." He shrugged. With his forefingers, he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. Lori was not going to be impressed.

Rick knew not to press any further and instead continued to walk beside the man through the hospital corridors.

It had only been when they made the turn towards the nurses station they found themselves face to face with TC and Jordan.

"Oi, TC," Drew called over the room, gaining a few glares from his colleagues.

Rick could see this wasn't going to end well at all and knew that Drew needed to calm down before he did something that he was going to regret. "Come on Dream now's not the time." He tried to convince him as he reached to pull back the doctor from approaching his 'friend'.

"Look. She told me not to say anything." TC tried to defend. He had been friends with Lori for the past 10 years and was not going to jeopardise that, it may have been the wrong thing to do in hindsight but unfortunately he valued his and Lori's friendship far too much.

TC had known Lori ever since he joined her battalion on a tour in Iraq, they had bled together, fought together and shed tears together.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Drew demanded as he lunged forward and slammed TC's body against the wall. "She's my sister, I deserved to know!" He screamed, his face inching closer and closer to TC's.

"It wasn't my place." TC gritted his teeth as he turned away from the rising voice, Drew's hands still gripped tightly on the darker blue scrubs.

Whilst Drew was stronger than TC, TC had the aggression to match and with that, he shoved the Alister away from him, hoping he would give up. But that wasn't about to happen as Drew lunged forward again, only to have TC side step and move out of the way. Shifting himself into a better position, TC threw the first punch which landed straight in Drew's eye.

"STOP!" A voice bellowed.

With Jordan and Topher reaching forward to pull TC back, Kenny and Rick tried to control Drew by mirroring their actions.

"You both fighting is not helping Dr Alister" Ragosa spoke up, hoping to defuse the situation before someone ended up with a broken nose.

TC had been the first one to take a step back, his palm rubbing against his chin as he did so.

Wiping his eye, Drew noticed that the impact had caused a laceration but before he had time to go and sort himself out, his phone began to chime. It looked like the Alister's were going to sort this out, once and for all.

 **2:35AM.**

The sound of sheets shifting woke Scott up from where he managed to fall asleep on the uncomfortable chair that had been provided by the hospital.

Rubbing his own eyes, he caught sight of Lori Alister waking up. He had been sat here for god knows how long and had signed off work to do so. "Hey there." He spoke, softly.

"Hey" The small voice replied with a slight yawn. She had spent most of the time sleeping after her earlier turn and she was sure she was going to regret it if she couldn't sleep later. "You're still here?" She questioned as she took note of the time as she leant across to check her cell.

Scott nodded as he sat up in the chair. "I signed off. Thought you'd like someone here when you woke up." He shrugged, nonchalantly.

Lori nodded. Her palms finding their way across her face. "I've screwed this one up, well and truly now. Haven't I?" She cried.

"Everyone's just in shock at the minute." Scott tried to reason as he moved to sit beside her on the bed. He understood that Lori had upset quite a few people with her revelation but at the same time, the woman was sick and all anyone could do was persuade her to think a little more logically about her next decisions. "They just want you to get better, I mean, they're still getting used to this."

"And I'm not?" Lori challenged. "I've been living with this for the best part of a year, shouldn't it be me who has to get used to this? Not Drew, not Rick, not TC and definitely not anyone else."

Whilst Scott understood Lori's point, he just couldn't fathom her decision. "Yeah, you're right but there's things you can do. You can get better, there's surgeries, drugs. There's options."

Lori just shook her head, she wanted to get better but she had tried. "I've been through all this Scott. I've been through this."

"But not with your family beside you." A voice spoke up, alerting the pair.

Whilst Scott bounced up from where he sat on the bed, Lori stayed open mouthed with shock as her eyes continued to widen.

"Liam? Mom? What the hell are you doing here?" She gasped, quickly. She had been aware that her mom had been informed about her current condition but she wasn't aware that they were going to travel 50 miles West to see her.

"My darling" Karen Alister cried as she rushed towards her eldest daughter, enveloping her into a hug. "You should be sleeping and resting."

Lori ignored her mother's fussing, it wasn't something she needed right now. "Mom, stop. I'm serious. What are you doing here?" She soon noticed her closest friends file into the room, one of which was TC who had blatantly ignored her upon her decision to sign the DNR.

When no one answered her, she looked to the eldest Alister, Liam, hoping for an answer.

"I heard my baby sister needed some sense knocking into her." He chuckled, lightly as he moved further into the room until he found himself in the spot Scott Clemmens had just vacated. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked, carefully, his hand reaching out for her to hold.

In all honesty, Lori couldn't give them an answer that they wanted to hear. "I thought I could deal with it on my own." She shrugged.

It had been at that point that Drew also joined his siblings and sat on the other side of the hospital bed.

"Lauren. Don't" Liam warned, he barely ever called her by her actual name, it had been that weird she visibly stiffened at the address.

"We're all going to help you get through this." Drew stated, finally speaking up. "Isn't that right?" He asked, eyeing the others in the room. Their mom, Rick, Liam, T, Topher and even Jordan nodded in chorus.


End file.
